Marvel at Hogwarts
by toph51496
Summary: The sorting of various Marvel characters as done by me, and some fun Stories and Headcanons to go with it.
1. Sorting

**Gryffindor yr. 1:**

Eli Bradley

Jean Grey

Laura Kinney

Peter Parker

Scott Summers

 **Hufflepuff yr. 1:**

Groot

Theodore 'Teddy' Altman

Kate Bishop

Tyrone Johnson

William 'Billy' Kaplan

Kamala Khan

Ned Leeds

 **Ravenclaw yr. 1:**

Shuri

Betty Brant

Liz Toomes

 **Slytherin yr. 1:**

Tandy Bowen

Thomas 'Tommy' Kaplan

Anna Marie LeBeau

Loki Odinson

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson

Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson

 **Gryffindor yr. 2:**

Wade Wilson

Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens

 **Hufflepuff yr. 2:**

Mantis

 **Ravenclaw yr. 2:**

Rocket

Jonas Vision

 **Slytherin yr. 2:**

Pietro Maximoff

Wanda Maximoff

Monica Rambeau

Nebula Titan

 **Gryffindor yr. 3:**

Luke Cage

Daisy Johnson

Peter Quill

Gamora Titan

Brunnhilde Valkyrie

 **Hufflepuff yr. 3:**

Ian Boothby

Leopold Fitz

Jemma Simmons

 **Ravenclaw yr. 3:**

Harley Keener

Ava Starr

 **Slytherin yr. 3:**

Jessica Jones

Danny Rand

Raven Darkhölme-Xavier

 **Gryffindor yr. 4:**

M'Baku

Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie

 **Hufflepuff yr. 4:**

Drax

Sean Cassidy

Scott Lang

Darcy Lewis

Matthew Murdock

Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson

Karen Page

Luis Peña

Trish Walker

Sam Wilson

 **Ravenclaw yr. 4:**

Justin Hammer

Hope Pym

Claire Temple

 **Slytherin yr. 4:**

W'Kabi

Darren Cross

Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez

 **Gryffindor yr. 5:**

James 'Bucky' Barnes

Margret 'Peggy' Carter

Thor Odinson

Steven 'Steve' Rogers

James 'Rhody' Rhodes

Stephen Strange

 **Hufflepuff yr. 5:**

Clint Barton

Christine Palmer

Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm

Alex Summers

 **Ravenclaw yr. 5:**

Bruce Banner

Jane Foster

Ororo Munroe

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts

Anthony 'Tony' Stark

 **Slytherin yr. 5:**

Natasha Romanoff

Ivan Vanko

Helmut Zemo

 **Gryffindor yr. 6:**

Okoye

T'Challa

Jack Rollins

Brock Rumlow

 **Hufflepuff yr. 6:**

Korg

Miek

Nakia

Christine Everhart

 **Ravenclaw yr. 6:**

Wong Benedict

Aldrich Killian

Hank McCoy

Karl Mordo

 **Slytherin yr. 6:**

Ulysses Klaue

Melinda May

Jasper Sitwell

 **Gryffindor yr. 7:**

Phillip 'Phil' Coulson

Susan 'Sue' Storm

 **Hufflepuff yr. 7:**

Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm

 **Ravenclaw yr. 7:**

Charles Xavier

Reed Richards

Victor Von Doom

 **Slytherin yr. 7:**

Maria Hill

Logan Howlett

Erik Lehnsherr


	2. Avengers Headcannons

1) Thor and Loki's father, Odin, is the Minister for Magic.

2) Thor used to brag about Loki's abilities to his professors before he arrived at Hogwarts. They were all surprised when they realized Thor wasn't overexaggerating (for once).

3) Thor will still tell anyone who'll listen that Loki is the most talented wizard in all of Hogwarts.

4) Thor and Loki have a much older half-sister, Hela, who went crazy and tried to dominate Muggles. Their father threw her in Azkaban and they never talk about her.

5) Hela was a Slytherin and Head Girl, she left Hogwarts two years before Thor's 1st year.

6) Thor made the Gryffindor Quidditch team his first year. They haven't lost a cup since.

7) Loki roots for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but don't tell Thor.

8) Odin was disappointed when Loki was sorted into Slytherin, so disappointed that he accidentally told Loki he was adopted via howler. He cried on Thor's shoulder for hours after, neither of them went to class that day.

9) Thor has intercepted every howler Odin sent Loki after so nothing like that ever happened again.

10) Thor hasn't gone home for the holidays since Loki came to Hogwarts.

11) Heimdall was Odin's friend during their Hogwarts days, he's known Thor and Loki since they were born.

12) Heimdall set up Loki's adoption. He was abandoned by his muggle parents when he showed signs of magic. When Heimdall heard about it, he told his old friend, Odin, who wanted to appeal to more Muggle-borns while running for minister. Having a muggle-born son worked wonders for his campaign, and Thor always wanted a brother.

13) Loki was bullied a lot after the "howler incident", it stopped after most of the bullies ended up in the hospital wing. On an unrelated note, around that time, Thor served 5 weeks of detention with Heimdall for an unknown reason.

14) Thor is totally not concerned that Loki doesn't seem to have friends his own age, or friends in general (aside from Thor), not concerned at all.

15) No one knows who Loki's roommates are, he never mentions them, and it drives Thor nuts.

16) Brunnhilde met Thor on accident, when she ran into him while running away from Thanos after he caught her with Muggle tech her 1st year. They became really good friends after that.

17) Thor suggested Brunnhilde as the Gryffindor Seeker.

18) Brunnhilde is bisexual. She currently has a crush on Thor, but he doesn't notice.

19) Thor has a crush on Jane Foster, she has a crush on Alchemy.

20) Darcy and Loki keep trying to get Thor and Jane together, it's not working.

21) Jane and Thor are both gifted in Astronomy. It's the one thing they have in common besides the mutual attraction they have to each other.

22) Loki can talk his way into anywhere and has visited the other three common rooms multiple times.

23) Loki sneaks into Thor's room in the Gryffindor dorms when he can't sleep at night. Thor is used to it, but his roommates still freak out when they wake up to Loki slipping in the door.

24) Thor, Steve, Steven, Rhodey, and Bucky share a room. Sometimes having 2 James' and 2 Stevens around can get confusing, but Thor's okay with it.

25) Clint and Natasha are best friends, no one knows how or why.

26) Clint has taken 1st year Kate under his wing, but sometimes he wonders who's helping who.

27) Clint is deaf but he reads lips.

28) Kate and Clint have the Marauder's Map.

29) Clint has a dog, Lucky, hidden in his room. He found him wandering the grounds and couldn't just leave him there. If anyone becomes suspicious he sends Lucky to Kate's room, and once even to Natasha's room.

30) Clint has asked the House Elves for coffee every morning since 1st year, they always say no.

31) Phil has given Clint coffee a few times, however, no one knows where it came from.

32) Natasha and Kate have both learned Sign Language for Clint. They hold tutoring sessions for the other Avengers on Saturdays.

33) Natasha, Clint, and Kate will pull pranks while the rest of the school is at a Quidditch match.

34) Natasha is the best dueler in the school, the only one who comes close is Peggy.

35) Natasha and Peggy started a Dueling club in 3rd year, Steve was first to sign up, Bucky was a reluctant second.

36) Clint is under Natasha's protection, no one questions it because you never question her.

37) Natasha has a vested interest in getting Steve a date, no one knows why, but Steve thinks that Bucky has something to do with it.

38) Natasha has WiFi at Hogwarts, no one knows how she does it. So far, she's only shared the password with Clint, and Tony is extremely jealous.

39) Steve was a sickly child, Bucky always helped care for him. Steve grew out of it, but Bucky is still fiercely protective.

40) Bucky asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor because there was no doubt in his mind where Steve would be, and they're together till' the end of the line. (The sorting hat wanted him in Hufflepuff).

41) Steve has had a crush on Peggy since she saved him from a bully 2nd year.

42) Steve and Bucky's mothers were friends when they were at Hogwarts, they have known each other their whole lives.

43) Bucky Barnes absolutely does not want to be an official part of the Avengers, but he still always finds himself mixed up with them because of Steve.

44) Despite his reputation as a 'goody-goody', Steve Rogers has accumulated the most detention hours amongst 5th years because he doesn't know when to back away from a fight.

45) There is no bigger Quidditch rivalry than Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, simply because Tony Stark does not like to lose to his childhood friend, Rhodey.

46) Tony met Steve through Rhodey, they have had a friendly rivalry since 1st year.

47) Tony and Bruce are best friends.

48) Tony has never been more impressed than when he met Shuri.

49) Tony has had a crush on Pepper since 1st year, she thinks he's immature.

50) Tony tutors Peter Parker in Charms, May set it up.

51) Happy is paid off by Tony to spy on other students/teachers.

52) Happy is a Squib, he was 17 when he started working at the school, which was Tony and the others' first year.

53) Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey have declared Happy and honorary Hufflepuff, despite the fact none of them are Hufflepuffs. Clint approves though.

54) Tony has the 2nd most detention hours among 5th years, due to his inability to GO TO BED!

55) Rhodey has had Thor swing Tony over his shoulder and physically carry him to bed. Pepper is happy to let them into the Ravenclaw common room when this happens, because she thinks it's hilarious.

56) T'Challa and Shuri's father, T'Chaka, is the head Auror in the Ministry.

57) When Shuri was sorted into Ravenclaw, no one was more excited than T'Challa.

58) Shuri and T'Challa have a wonderful relationship, he often makes time to spend with Shuri.

59) Erik (Killmonger) does not get along with his older cousin, T'Challa. However, he has much more respect for Shuri.

60) T'Challa saved Okoye from getting caught out of bed after dark by Fury in their 1st year, in doing so he gave himself up to be punished. They have been friends ever since.

61) T'Challa and Nakia have been secretly dating since the beginning of their 6th year. She's not sure if she wants people to know yet.

62) T'Challa has the most detentions in 6th year, but only because he will make the sacrifice play for the others when they get caught. The number is also not high, 6th years are really good at being discrete.

63) Peter Parker, Ned, MJ, and Shuri are best friends, despite being in 4 separate houses.

64) May could not have been prouder than when her nephew Peter was sorted into Gryffindor like his father.

65) Phil and Maria have been rivals since 1st year, but they are also best friends, and the only ones aloud to take the other down.

66) Maria and Phil used to date 3rd and 4th year. She broke up with him.

67) Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint founded the 'Avengers' a group of students who take out bullies. It started with Thor (see #67), early in 5th year. Then Steve, Natasha and Clint offered to help so he didn't get caught again. Rhodey told Tony about it, and he and Bruce joined up as well.

68) Rhodey, Steven, Sam, Scott, Hope, and T'Challa all joined the Avengers within the first year.

69) Clint's Map is invaluable to the Avengers' success.

70) Kate and Peter both want to be Avengers, Clint and Tony have agreed they are too young.

71) Wanda and Pietro are "Avengers in Training".

72) Phil and Maria know about the Avengers but have chosen to do nothing about it.

73) Hope is under a lot of pressure to be perfect by her father (and Head of House). She spends time with Scott to get her mind off things.

74) Hank Pym does not like his daughter hanging around with the 'Avengers'. But he does protect the group for Hope's sake.

75) Pietro is the second fastest Quidditch player at Hogwarts, but he is quickly catching up to Johnny.

76) Wanda attends all the Slytherin Quidditch games in support of her brother, but she doesn't really care for the sport.

77) Wanda and Vision both have a crush on the other, much to the amusement of her brother.

78) Wong is Steven's charms tutor.

79) Sam idolizes Steve Rogers, he thinks he's the best wizard in his year.

80) Jane, Bruce, and Tony are very dedicated to Alchemy.

81) Darcy helps Jane out with her experiments, but she usually regrets it.


	3. Guardians Headcannons

82) Yondu adopted Peter when he was 8 years old. Peter's mother was one of Yondu's favorite students, and his father was in Azkaban, leaving no one to look after the little guy when she died of cancer.

83) Yondu was never sadder than when Peter was sorted into Gryffindor, he never told him though.

84) Rocket and Groot are residents of the same orphanage, Rocket is very protective of his 'brother'.

85) Groot is mute. He communicates via body language. Rocket understands best, though the rest of the Guardians are trying.

86) Gamora's father is the most feared professor in the school, but that doesn't stop Peter Quill from falling for her.

87) Thanos was furious when Gamora was sorted into Gryffindor, he stopped the ceremony and demanded the Sorting Hat rethink its decision.

88) Gamora gets more attention than Nebula because she spends so much time 'acting out' while Nebula tries so hard to do exactly as their father desires.

89) Drax and Mantis have been good friends since her 1st year. Sometimes they feel as if they're the only ones who understand each other.

90) Mantis and Drax both think Groot is adorable and have taken him under their wing.

91) Groot introduced Mantis and Drax to his older 'brother', Rocket.

92) Rocket and Peter Quill became good friends after running into each other sneaking around the castle at night quite a few times.

93) Rocket, Groot, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis are all in the same clique. They have a side business where they take payment (in money or sweets) and pull pranks on the student (or teacher) of the buyer's choice. They call themselves the "Guardians".

94) Yondu knows about Peter's Guardians, and he couldn't be more proud.


	4. X-Men Headcannons

95) Charles and Erik have accidently formed their own 'group' consisting of themselves, Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean, Ororo, and occasionally Logan. No one really knows how it happened, it just did.

96) Erik nicknamed the group the X-men as a joke (X standing for Xavier), but it stuck.

97) Charles and Erik have been dating since 5th year.

98) Charles and Raven are half siblings.

99) Charles is the biggest Slytherin Quidditch fan in all of Hogwarts.

100) Logan and Erik have been rivals since 1st year, no one really knows why anymore.

101) Logan has hit a bludger into Erik more times than they can count. Mostly during practice, once during a game after Erik really pissed him off.

102) Charles is really proficient in healing spells.

103) Raven is a Metamorphmagus.

104) Hank is a werewolf.

105) Alex has a younger brother Scott, he's going to be coming to Hogwarts next year.

106) Victor has been trying to take the Quidditch Captain position from Hank since he got it.

107) Charles is exceptionally gifted in Divination.


	5. Extended Universe Headcannons

108) Phil has assembled a team consisting of Leo, Jemma, Melinda, Mack, Daisy, and Yo-Yo to keep an eye on the student body. He hasn't told anyone, but Maria and Fury figured it out.

109) Yo-Yo and Mack started dating their 4th year.

110) Phil has a crush on Melinda, he doesn't want to date her because he knows he's leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year and doesn't know what to do with a long-distance relationship.

111) Ben is sick of Reed and Sue pinning after one another and wants them to just get together already.

112) Ben and Reed have been friends since childhood.

113) Johnny loves to hang around Sue and her friends because it annoys her.

114) Johnny is the fastest Quidditch player at Hogwarts, he'd be the best if he could just focus.

115) Sue dated Victor during their 6th year, but she didn't like his attitudes towards Muggle-borns and broke up with him.

116) Matt and Foggy have been friends for years.

117) Matt is blind, and Foggy helps him get around.

118) Karen and Trish are very close. Karen introduced Trish to her best 'guy friends' Matt and Foggy, and Trish introduced them all to her little sister, Jessica.

119) Peggy's brother's wife just had their first child, Sharon. Peggy couldn't be more excited to be an Aunt.

120) Despite being in separate houses, Tyrone and Tandy have every class together, and always seem to be in the same place at the same time. It creeps them both out.

121) Wade is pansexual.


	6. Mixed Headcannons

122) Trish, Karen, and Darcy are roommates.

123) Drax, Scott, Matt, Foggy, and Sam are roommates.

124) Ned, Tyrone, and Groot are roommates.

125) Ororo, Jane, and Pepper are roommates. They half their time working and the other half gossiping.

126) Brightest Witch or Wizard in every year:

1st: Loki Odinson

2nd: Wanda Maximoff

3rd: Danny Rand

4th: Hope Pym

5th: Steven Strange

6th: Wong Benedict

7th: Charles Xavier

127) No one knows much about Nick Fury, he only shows up when a kid royally messes up. It's rumored he's not even real, and the other professors just conjure him when they need to.

128) Gamora and Thor have formed an unlikely alliance to protect their younger Slytherin siblings who want no protection.

129) Instead of eating at the staff table, May and Yondu eat with their charges.

130) The Avengers and Guardians are aware of each other and have enlisted the others services a few times.

131) Ororo has had a massive crush on T'Challa since her 2nd year, she's not about to tell him that though.

132) Student with most detentions in each year:

1st Year: Groot

2nd Year: Tie between Rocket & Wade Wilson

3rd Year: Peter Quill

4th Year: Scott Lang

5th Year: Steve Rogers

6th Year: T'Challa

7th Year: Erik Lehnsherr

133) Rocket and Wade have a competition going for who can get the most detentions in one year.

134) Wade has a crush on Peter Parker. He let him know, but Peter isn't ready to think about dating yet, so they're just friends.

135) Wanda and Charles are quite good friends, bonding at all the Quidditch games.


	7. Thor & Loki

Thor Odinson had expected to have a rough time starting at Hogwarts. If it wasn't enough that he was the son of Odin, the Minister for Magic, most powerful man in the Wizarding World, or that he already felt homesick, even though he hadn't even boarded the Hogwarts Express yet. But those things were both shadowed by the fact that his older sister, Hela, whom he barely even knew, had tried to start a war with the Muggles less than 4 months ago. Their father had thrown her straight into Azkaban for her trouble and the only time they had spoken of her after is when Odin forbid Thor and his little brother, Loki, from ever mentioning her name again.

Thor correctly assumed Hogwarts would be much different. The professors and most of the students knew Hela, since she had only left the school two years prior. He expected to be bullied and teased and put down because of what his sister did. He also expected the same thing because of choices his father made.

However, when his nanny brought Thor to platform 9 ¾ for the first time, she also brought Loki along and Thor had to be brave for Loki. So he smiled and laughed, and ruffled his brother's dark hair before going off to the train. He was going to go put is trunk away when he heard his name being shouted across the platform. When Thor spun around to look back, Loki was running towards him at full speed, their Nanny chasing after him. He soon found himself with an armful of Loki, who was begging him to write every day, even though Thor had already promised he would. It took a few minutes for their Nanny to separate them, hoisting Loki onto her hip, even if he was almost too big, and ushering Thor off to the train.

Thor had been planning on sulking alone in the back car of the train, but half-bloods Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, who were raised in the Muggle world and had no idea about Thor's family drama, wandered in with bright smiles asking Thor what house he thought he'd be in. He said Gryffindor, like his father, and they said the same. Everything started to seem much better after that.

Thor spent the next four years molding Hogwarts into the perfect safe place for himself, and his brother, when he arrived. He told every student, professor, and house-elf that would listen that his little brother was the brightest wizard Thor had ever laid eyes on. It was saying something, because the brightest wizard at the school was one of Thor's roommates, Steven Strange, who was sick of Thor bragging about his little brother, thank you very much. Thor had vowed that Loki would have a much easier time arriving at Hogwarts, but he could have never predicted what would happen.

Loki's actual arrival at Hogwarts was rather uneventful. Their Nanny dropped them off at the platform, except this time both boys got on the train instead of just one. Loki sat with Thor and his friends in their car, and Thor bought him tons of sweets from the Trolley. Loki went with the other first years for sorting, and Thor eagerly awaited the event. He didn't care what house Loki was sorted into, so long as he was happy. When it was finally Loki's turn he sat on the stool and Heimdall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After almost a minute, the Hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

And everyone cheered, Thor loudest of all. Loki smiled shily at the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Thor's friend Natasha, whom he'd met on the train. It wasn't until the next morning that everything fell apart.

During Loki's first breakfast at Hogwarts, he decided to eat at the Slytherin table, trying to make new friends. It didn't stop Thor from glancing over at him from the Gryffindor table every couple of seconds, watching the younger boy talking to a red-haired Slytherin girl sitting across from him.

Loki looked up, amazed, when all the owls came in with the mail. Thor smiled at him at first, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw one of their family's three owls, Hogun, come to a stop before Loki, with a red envelope in his mouth. Loki looked at the envelope curiously, having never seen this type of mail before, and innocently opened the letter.

"LOKI ODINSON!" it shrieked, making Loki recoil in horror, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WERE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN! NO SON OF MINE SHOULD EVER GRACE THAT REPULSIVE HOUSE! I THOUGHT I HAD RISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, BUT YOUR RECHED MUGGLE PARENTS MUST HAVE TAINTED YOUR BLOOD!"

Loki froze as the letter continued howling, the rest of the words drowned out by the realization of what exactly his father had said. Thor, who had already been running to his brother, nearly fell on his face when he heard his father say that Loki had muggle parents, since he knew very well that both their Father and Mother were Pure-Bloods. Brushing the thought from his head, he kept running, casting a silencing charm on the howler before the words could damage his brother any further.

As Thor finally made it to the other side of the Great Hall, skidding to a stop before Loki, he was aware of every eye in the room on them. He quickly brushed the thought aside as he sat next to Loki, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki spun around quickly at the touch, as if Thor had broken him from a trance. He looked up at his older sibling.

"Did you know?" Loki asked, voice wavering.

"No." Thor answered.

Loki examined his brother closely, as if looking for Thor to show signs of lying, when he found none, he launched himself forward into his brother's arms and started to sob.

Thor wasted no time wrapping his arms around Loki, and as the younger boy sobbed in his arms, he glanced around threateningly at anyone who dared to even look in their direction. Most turned their gaze, but he did see Victor Von Doom and some other 7th years snickering in the corner.

"Loki," Thor whispered into his brother's ear, "I'm going to take you somewhere else, okay?"

Loki's tears did not stop, but he nodded into Thor's chest. Thor wound his arms around Loki so he could more easily lift the smaller boy up, and hoisted him into his arms. He glared at the howler, which was still mouthing words that Odin had sent to his youngest son. It looked as if it was about ready to explode, so he wasted no time getting Loki away from it as he swiftly walked out of the Great Hall.

Thor started going in the direction of Gryffindor Tower on instinct, before realizing that the sobbing child in his arms was not in Gryffindor. Fortunately, when he arrived the Fat Lady let him in without any questions, for which Thor was immensely grateful.

He brought Loki into the safety of his room. Luckily, all his roommates were gone, and he knew most of them had been in the Great Hall when Loki got the howler, so they would be staying clear for a while. Steven hadn't been there, but the guy basically lived in the library, and anyways, by now, someone probably told him.

Thor settled on his bed with Loki in his lap. His little brother's sobs had died down some, but his tears were still falling on Thor's cloak. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Thor was aware that classes were starting today. However, he could not find the motivation to tell Loki that they both should be heading to their classes and decided that they could wait.

After an hour or so, Loki had finally cried himself out, falling into a fitful sleep on his brother's chest. Thor figured he must have drifted off sometime after that, because the next thing he remembered was Steve Rogers shaking his shoulder.

"Thor?" Steve whispered, "Hey mate, you awake?"

"No" Thor answered.

"You weren't in class. I thought Professor Titan was going to find a way to expel you himself."

"Did he?"

"No, Headmaster Fury came in and told him you and Loki were excused from classes today."

"Headmaster Fury was there? And I missed him?"

"Afraid so." Steve glanced down at Loki, who was still sleeping fitfully in Thor's arms. Thor followed his friend's gaze, and began softly rubbing his little brother's back, hoping it would bring him a little comfort. Steve looked back at Thor nervously, "How is he?"

Thor sighed, "As well as to be expected."

"He didn't know?"

"Neither of us did."

Steve stared helplessly at Thor, seemingly at a loss for words. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Steve's words returned to him, "Can I get you guys anything? It's dinner. Bucky and I can bring something up."

"If you could, that would be nice."

"Yeah!" Steve said, hopping up from where he'd been kneeling next to Thor's bed, "we'll bring something up once we're done eating."

"Thank you." Thor said, nodding in Steve's direction.

Steve gave him a quick nod back before scurrying out the door. Once his roommate was gone, Thor turned his attention back to Loki. He was hesitant to wake Loki up, fearing his brother's reaction, but he knew his brother had to eat, and with all the crying he'd done, he needed water too. Thor moved his hand from Loki's back to his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Loki" he whispered as the younger boy blinked his eyes open.

"Thor?" he whispered back.

"It's time to wake up Loki, my friends will be bringing us dinner soon."

"Tell me it was a nightmare."

Thor's breath caught in his throat, "What?"

"The red letter." Loki said desperately, craning his neck to catch a better view of Thor, "Tell me I was dreaming."

Thor sighed. "I'm sorry little brother, I cannot."

Loki let his head fall, pulling his knees to his chest. "Than I am not your brother."

Thor opened his mouth, speechless, before grabbing Loki's shoulders and turning him so they were face to face. "You will always be my brother. It doesn't matter who your parents are, or mine. You could be an alien for all I care! We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. That makes you my brother, whether you like it or not."

Tears had started freely falling down Loki's face as his brother spoke. "Oh Thor," Loki smiled, burying his face in Thor's shoulder, "You really are the biggest, sweetest idiot in the whole world."

Thor put his chin on the top of Loki's head, smiling as his younger brother tried to collect himself.

"Besides," Loki said, sounding more sure of himself, "If anyone was the alien it'd be you."


	8. Clint Barton

So far, Hogwarts had not been good to Clint Barton. Of course, there was no protocol for finding out magic is real, you're a wizard, and you get to go to a super cool magical boarding school in only a few weeks. Or, maybe there was, and someone had told Clint about it, which would be a real shame because Clint couldn't _hear_ them. Even though Headmaster Fury had personally showed up at the Barton house a few weeks ago to assure his father (though he really didn't care) and brother that Hogwarts would be perfectly accessible to Clint even without his hearing, Clint wasn't really feeling the accessibility right now.

He was in his first potions class. The professor (whose name he hadn't caught yet) kept turning away from Clint, so he couldn't read his lips. From what little he had been able to gather so far, he was going over basic things like the book and materials, since he kept pointing at the book and cauldron on his desk, but honestly, he could be talking about fairies (are those real too?) and Clint would have no idea.

Suddenly all eyes in the classroom turned to Clint, including the Professor who was saying "Well Mr. Barton?" But Clint had no idea what he'd said before since seconds ago he'd been facing the other side of the class (and maybe Clint wasn't paying too much attention anyway). Clint stared at the Professor in horror as the man started to get visually agitated. Out of the corner of his eye, Clint noticed a Red-Haired Slytherin girl moving her hands in a distinct pattern Clint realized was BSL.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" she signed, gesturing to the Professor.

Clint paled, he had absolutely no idea what any of those things were, let alone what they would do mixed together.

But the girl kept going, "Draught of the Living Death." She signed whilst nodding her head.

Clint bit his lip, not knowing weather or not to trust this random girl whose name he didn't even know. However, with no answer of his own, there wasn't much of a choice.

"Draught of the Living Death?" Clint said, uncertainly.

The professor narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Clint, before nodding, "Thank you Mr. Barton, I'm glad you were finally able to…" He turned, and Clint rolled his eyes.

After the class had finished, Clint raced after the Slytherin Girl, just to find her standing outside the classroom, with her hand on her hip, a smirk, and a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know how to sign?" Clint asked, before mentally cursing himself because that was an awful first thing to say to the girl who had just saved his ass.

"Did you think you were the only one who knew?" She asked.

"No, no, that was a bad question. Sorry. I'm not used to… well… Thanks. For helping me. How did you know to…"

"Sign to you?" She asked, grinning at him, "It was quite obvious, you only seemed to pay attention to Professor Titan [so that's his name!] when he was facing you. At first, I thought you were just distracted, but you paid attention to where he was pointing and everything. So I realized you couldn't hear him, and you must me deaf."

Clint was a bit taken aback by the girl's insight, and instead of saying anything useful, he stuck out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Clint."

The girl giggled, "Natasha." She said.

"Are you…"

"No. I just know a lot of languages."

"Why?"

"Part of my…upbringing. I don't know a lot of BSL, but I know enough to help you out a little… if you want…"

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you!" Clint stammered, before hugging her, then backing off cause that's weird and he doesn't know her well enough to do that.

Natasha seemed stunned at Clint's burst of affection, but giggled at his awkwardness all the same.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **Notes:**

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" - Severus Snape Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone.

BSL - British Sign Language


	9. Clint & Kate

"Now, you know you don't actually have to do this." Ben told Clint for the millionth time. Clint rolled his eyes at the older boy, scoffing at him for purposely annunciating his words slower, as if it made it easier for Clint to read his lips.

"I'm not an invalid." Clint said, "I can participate in the 'Buddy System.'"

Ben bit his lip, clearly thrown off by Clint's comment, "I didn't mean…"

"I can help some first year, how hard can it be?"

"Harder than you think."

"Well, I'll manage." Clint said, "Professor Ross said all 4th and 5th years have to participate. I'm a 5th year, so I'm participating."

"Okay, okay." Ben agreed. He scanned his list of 1st year Hufflepuff students he had to 'buddy up', trying to find one that would suit Clint. Alex had already taken Ned, Nelson and Murdock were working with Tyrone, and Drax (surprisingly) had volunteered for Groot. That only left, "Kate Bishop." He told Clint.

"Who's…" Clint began, but Ben was looking across the room. A dark-haired girl who'd been sitting on the Common Room couch looked up at Ben, then came over to where he and Clint were standing. Ben started talking to her, gesturing to Clint a few times before Clint cleared his throat and Ben snapped his gaze to him.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?" Ben said, looking guiltily at Clint.

Clint just nodded, and Ben turned himself so he was still looking at the girl, but at an angle Clint could still see his face.

"As I was saying," Ben continued, "Kate, this is Clint Barton, he'll be your 'Buddy'. If you need help or have any questions, you can ask him. He's a 5th year, so he's pretty experienced, but if you need anything else you can feel free to ask Alex or me."

Kate smiled eagerly at Ben, before he became distracted by Johnny, looking like he was about to jump off the balcony from the boy's dorms again. "If you guys could excuse me…" he turned again, and Clint didn't care to try and figure out the end of the sentence.

Left alone with Kate, Clint found himself at a loss for words. The girl was looking at him with expectation in her eyes, but Clint had absolutely no idea what to tell her. "So…" he started, "Welcome to Hogwarts?"

Kate looked at him skeptically, "Thanks?"

"Do you… uh… have any questions?"

"Yeah!" she pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe's pocket, "These are my classes," she thrusted it at Clint, "You know where they are?"

Clint breathed a sigh of relief, this would be a piece of cake.

A week later Clint was sitting absentmindedly in Charms class when Professor Pym suddenly stopped talking. Clint turned to look at the classroom door, where he noticed Alex Summers standing, gesturing to him. (Did he find the Zonko's bag under his bag? Clint hoped not, it took him awhile to get his stash that large. And Natasha would kill him if he got caught.)

Professor Pym turned to Clint, "Mr. Barton, it appears Summers needs your assistance, you are dismissed."

Assistance? What did that mean? (He really hoped that Alex hadn't found that Zonko's bag) Clint gathered his belongings and quickly left the Charms room, very much aware of the eyebrow Natasha was raising accusingly in his direction. Once the door was closed, he turned to Alex, "What's wrong?"

"Happy found your 'Buddy' sneaking around the castle during classes."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, Happy agreed not to give her detention as long as I gave her a 'talking to', but she won't listen to me."

"So why would she listen to me?"

"You're her Buddy!"

"I don't think that works how you think it does."

"Ned listens to me and…" Alex turned away from Clint to open the Hufflepuff common room door, Kate was sitting on the couch inside, Ben Grimm sitting across from her.

Alex looked back at Clint as Ben rose to leave the room, "Good Luck!" he called as the two of them walked into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

Well this was just great.

"So…" Clint said, sitting in Ben's vacated seat, "How's your day been?"

Kate smiled at him mischievously. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

Clint nodded, and she pulled out a piece of parchment from her robe, handing it to him with a beaming smile.

"What's this?" Clint asked.

"I stole it from Happy's office while I was down there."

"But what is it?"

"It's so cool I can't believe…" She turned her head to the ceiling, still talking, then she looked back to Clint, "…and to think of all the things I could do with it!"

"What is it though?"

"I just told you!"

"No, you told the ceiling."

"But…" she started, and Clint tapped his ear. "Oh!" Kate gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "Sorry, I totally forgot."

"Don't apologize, just tell me what you said."

"It's the Marauder's Map! I heard stories about it, but I never thought it was real!"

"Muggle-born here." Clint said.

"Just watch." Kate said. She pulled her wand out from the bun in her hair, causing it to cascade down her shoulders. She pointed her wand at the map and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" The tip of her wand lit up, and text appeared on the previously blank parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

"What the hell?" Clint yelled, jumping back in his chair.

Kate just laughed and opened up the parchment, revealing a map of the entire school, complete with moving dots marking each individual student. He saw dots labeled "Clint Barton" and "Kate Bishop" in the room marked "Hufflepuff Common Room". In the hallway outside the Common Room door was "Natasha Romanoff". The dots labeled "Steve Rogers" and "Thor Odinson" were circling the Quidditch Pitch, while "James Barnes" and "Loki Odinson" were stationary in the stands. "Tony Stark", "Bruce Banner", "Jane Foster", and "Steven Strange" were sitting together in the Library, and "Rocket" was in a hallway he probably shouldn't be in.

"Oh my God." Clint said, staring at the parchment with wide eyes.

Kate smiled, "I know, right?"

"But how?"

"Never mind the how Clint, think of the possibilities!"

Clint had to admit, the possibilities were certainly endless.


	10. Bucky & His Roommates

It always took a long time for the Gryffindors to settle down every night. Usually, if you asked Bucky Barnes, it took too damn long, as it was well past midnight when everyone finally shut up and went to bed. Honestly, what was the point of curfew when absolutely no one listened to it? It didn't help that his roommate Steven (Strange, not Rogers, though he could also be a pain in the ass) was a night owl and would sit up reading late into the night. Until someone, usually himself or Rhodes, threw a pillow and told him to go to bed already. Thankfully, tonight was Rhodey's turn, Steven had _finally_ turned the light off and Bucky was well on his way to dream-land, when the door cracked open.

Why did the door open?

Bucky shot up and looked around the room.

Steve, pretending to be asleep in the bed next to him, check.

Rhodey, asleep in bed, right wall, check.

Thor, asleep in bed, far right wall, check.

Steven, asleep in bed, far left wall, check.

Everyone was in here, why the _hell_ was the door opening?

Steve stirred next to him, glancing between Bucky and the door.

Steve pulled his wand out from under his pillow as Bucky reached for his on the floor next to his bed. The person was coming into the room now, and the two boys exchanged looks before simultaneously pointing them in the direction of the door and yelling, "LUMOS!"

Their wands flood the room with light, which was enough to wake the other boys woke up.

Rhody glanced at Steve and Bucky for a fraction of a second, before following their gaze to the figure at the door, "Lumos!" he cried.

"Lumos!" Steven yelled, pointing his wand at the door without a second thought.

"Loki?" Thor mumbled, sleep still weighing heavily on his voice.

"Loki?" Bucky asked in disbelief, finally getting a good glimpse of the intruder. Thor's little brother was standing just inside the doorway. In one hand he held his wand at his side, while he rubbed at his eyes with the other.

Rhodey flopped back down onto his bed, arm flinging over his eyes as he half heartedly cast "Nox" and put his light out.

"Not again." Steve mumbled, before casting "Nox" himself, shoving his wand back under his pillow.

Bucky watched as Thor lifted his blankets up, inviting Loki to lay down with him. The younger boy scurried into his brother's bed, burying his head in Thor's chest. Thor draped the blankets over the two of them, before laying one arm over Loki's back. He flung the other arm over his eyes, blocking the remaining light in the room from disturbing him as he went back to sleep.

Steven was giving Loki the same look he always did when the 11-year-old came into their room, "But…" Steven grumbled, "You're not even in Gryffindor! How do you keep getting in here?"

Loki lifted his head from Thor's chest, smirking at Steven, "Wouldn't you like to know Strange?"

Steven scoffed, casting "Nox" before angrily throwing himself back onto his bed and mumbling to himself.

Bucky rolled his eyes, casting "Nox" and extinguishing the light from his own wand. He half heartedly threw the wand to the floor, before burying his face back in his pillow. Maybe he'd be able to salvage a few hours of sleep tonight.


	11. Steve & Bucky

Steve Rogers carefully scrubbed the plaque in the Trophy Room, ignoring the sound of someone stomping into the corridor, until the noise stopped directly behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking Steve?"

Steve didn't stop cleaning, "Hello to you too Buck."

"Starting a fight with Rumlow!"

"He was picking on Peter Parker."

"That doesn't mean you had to punch him in the eye!"

Steve turned around, putting the polishing cloth down by his side. He looked up at his best friend, who still looked fairly angry.

"I don't like bullies."

Bucky threw his arms up, "Then get a professor or something!"

Steve sighed and leaned back against the Trophy case. This was not the first time he and Bucky had had this argument. Nor, he suspected, would it be the last. "There was no professor Buck."

"There sure was when you got caught and thrown in detention! How many is this?"

"I…"

"How many?"

"This year? 12?"

"12? It's still first term Steve!" Bucky dropped down so he was sitting across from his best friend on the Trophy Room floor. Steve just shrugged. "You need to be more careful Steve!" Bucky sighed, "Heimdall might throw you off the Quidditch Team if you keep this up, or Fury might keep you from Hogsmede."

"Don't you think you're overacting?"

"No. Promise you'll be more careful."

"Buck…"

"Promise."

Steve put one hand over his heart and raised the other, "I swear I'll be more careful."

Bucky smirked, "Thank you." He scanned over the trophy Steve had been cleaning. Then he leaned back on his hands, "You missed a spot."


	12. Loki Odinson

In his defense, Loki hadn't meant for the spell to misfire. (Or maybe he did), but he didn't mean for it for it to blast Tony Stark in the face and singe off his eyebrows. (Or maybe he did, because Tony had been poking fun at Loki's inability to preform advanced spells. But that wasn't Loki's fault at all, because he was only a 1st year, and Tony is a 5th year and of course he'll know more advanced spells!) However, the fact that he _did_ singe off Tony Stark's eyebrows with a backfired spell has lead to the predicament Loki currently found himself in, running through Hogwarts with Tony chasing and trying to hex him.

Realistically, Loki knew that he only needed to find his brother, who he knew would protect him from Tony's wrath. Unfortunately, he had no idea where Thor was or how to find him. Which was the opposite of the problem Loki usually had of his older brother hovering protectively over his shoulder _all the time_. What good was he if he couldn't even be around when Loki wanted him?

Loki darted his way around the main corridor of the castle. Ducking behind pillars and students in an effort to throw Stark off his tail. It worked, for the time being, when Tony ran straight into Erik Lehnsherr. The 7th year Slytherin was not fond of most people (except for Charles Xavier of course) and he certainly didn't like being accidentally plowed into the ground by a 5th year. Loki used this to his advantage by running out onto the castle grounds to the one place he guessed his brother might be.

He could hardly contain his disappointment when he saw only Rogers and Valkyrie circling the Quidditch Pitch. Loki's eyes darted around the field, hoping to catch a glimpse of Thor, but to no avail. He did, however, see Bucky Barnes sitting in the stands.

"Barnes!" Loki called, running over to the older boy.

Bucky sighed, looking over the top of his book, "What Loki?" Loki glanced around nervously, much to the amusement of Bucky, who smirked and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Loki said hurriedly, "Nothing intentional that is."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Have you seen my oaf of a brother anywhere?"

"He was in our room last I saw."

"LOKI!" Tony yelled from the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, making a beeline for the younger boy, throwing hexes as he ran.

Loki's face paled before he took off running through the stands, then he jumped off and headed back to the castle. Bucky just sat back down, smiling as he watched Tony chase after Loki. Just before Tony jumped off the stands after Loki, he picked his wand up off the bench, casting "Stupefy", and laughing as it hit Stark and caused him to fall face-first on the ground.

Loki glanced back at Barnes, saluting him for his help, but he just shrugged and went back to his book.

Stark growled angrily as he jumped back up and went after Loki again, but Loki was ready for him, and ducked into Gryffindor Tower before Tony had made his way back into the castle.

The Fat Lady eyed Loki suspiciously when he skidded to a halt before the Gryffindor Common Room door. But Loki just grinned and pulled a small piece of paper out of his robe's pocket.

"Fairy Lights" Loki said proudly as the Fat Lady reluctantly opened the door to the sound of the correct password. Fortunately, there were only two people in the Gryffindor Common Room, Peter Quill and Gamora Titan. Normally Loki would see this as a potential problem, but he had walked into the room while they were kissing, and he knew Professor Titan wouldn't like that. Peter and Gamora seemed to know too, since they were staring at Loki with a mix of terror and confusion.

" **Do not** tell my Father what you saw." Gamora ordered.

"Fine," Loki said, "as long as you tell no one I'm here."

"Agreed." Gamora said, whilst Peter just nodded, still clearly confused.

Loki wasted no more time with the two Gryffindors, as he ran up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. Finally, he swung the door of Thor's room open, and there was his brother, still in bed.

Loki rolled his eyes before closing the door and going over to wake his brother. He shook Thor's shoulder.

"Thor!" Loki hissed, "Wake up you oaf, it's an emergency!"

Thor rolled over slowly, blinking slowly at his little brother. Loki was a bit taken aback by Thor's appearance. His older brother was paler than normal, his nose was red, so were his cheeks, and he was sniffling every few seconds.

Clearly, he was sick. Bloody Hell.

Loki realized he now had two options, one was to run, probably back to the Slytherin Dorms where he could hide from Tony until further notice. The second, was to stay here with his brother. That was risky because he knew when Stark couldn't find him he'd complain to Rhodes. Rhodes would know he'd go for Thor, that Thor was in his dorm, and that Loki could get into the Gryffindor dorms. So, it would only be a matter of time before they showed up, and Thor was in no state to protect Loki from anything.

"Loki?" Thor asked, before coughing a little.

Loki sighed, sitting on the side of Thor's bed. He brushed his hand over older brother's forehead. Burning up. Loki cursed every deity he could think of when he realized there was really only ever one option. He kicked his shoes off and put an arm around Thor.

"I'm here."


	13. Natasha Romanoff

If there was one thing Natasha loved to do above all else, it was using her phone in crowded areas within Hogwarts. She didn't know which was better, the faces of muggle-borns and half-bloods as they realized that yes, she was using her phone, and yes, it worked. Or the faces of pure-bloods as they wondered what the bloody hell she had in her hand. Really, they were equally humorous.

She had been happily observing the confused face of one Thor Odinson as he walked past her in the courtyard, before she was interrupted by one of the most annoying voices she'd ever heard.

"Is that a phone?" yelled Tony Stark from across the courtyard.

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. No wonder Pepper couldn't stand him.

"What do you think Stark?"

He gaped at her game of Candy Crush, ogling the screen. "But how did you get it to work? Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts because there is too much magic!"

"Wi-Fi."

"But that shouldn't work!"

Natasha got up, walking away from Tony. She stopped at the entry back into the castle and called back, "Well it does!"

"Can I at least have the password!" Tony cried. But Natasha had already disappeared back into the school.

The next day, Natasha took her usual seat in Charms Class and waited for Clint to show up. However, before he arrived, his seat was claimed by none other than Tony Stark.

"That's Clint's seat."

"That's nice," Tony said dismissively, "Can I have the Wi-Fi password?"

"No." Natasha said, "Now get out of Clint's seat."

"Not until you give me the Wi-Fi password."

"Fine." Natasha said, getting up from her seat and walking over to the other side of the room, where Tony usually sat, and where Clint Barton was now sitting.

"Bruce?" She said sweetly to Tony's usual lab partner, "Can I trade with you? Your friend is a real prick."

He nodded and gave her his seat before heading over to sit by his friend.

"Thanks!" she called, smiling innocently and waving at Tony.

Natasha was peacefully enjoying her time in Astronomy Class, which was unusual, since she hated Astronomy. But, since Tony Stark was not in this class, so she found herself enjoying it much more than usual.

Until Professor Selvig's lecture on Sirius, the brightest star, was cut short when bursts of light shot into the air. They slowly started to take the shape of words.

 **"Natasha,** **Will you give me** **The Wi-Fi Password?"**

Natasha glared at the words while the rest of the class gave her strange looks. When she looked out the window with her telescope, she was not surprised to see Tony Stark standing below the Astronomy Tower with a big grin on his face.

She was going to hex him.

The Next morning, Natasha was sitting at the Slytherin table with Loki Odinson. He was asking her about what it would take to sneak into the Ravenclaw Common Room. From any one else, this would be a weird question, but Steve had told her that Loki frequented the Gryffindor Dorms, so it wasn't a leap that the ambitious first year was trying to go four for four.

She was going to give him a few of her theories, when the 11-year-old was unceremoniously shoved off the bench by Tony Stark.

"Hey!" Loki called from the floor, but Stark paid him no mind.

Tony placed his chin on his hands, smiling sweetly at Natasha. "Can you give me the Wi-Fi password?"

"No" Natasha said, "And if you don't go now, I will make you regret ever asking."

"Give me the Wi-Fi password, and I'm gone."

Natasha glared at Tony, then stood up, spun on her heel and yelled across the Great Hall, "Thor! Tony shoved your brother on the floor!"

Tony's eyes grew wide as Natasha spun and gracefully sat back down.

"WHAT?" Thor yelled from the Gryffindor table, standing and glaring at Tony across the room.

Loki, from where he was now standing behind Tony smirked and yelled, "Yeah Thor, he did! And it really hurt!"

"STARK!" Thor yelled, starting to run over to his little brother.

Tony instantly paled and jumped up, running out of the Great Hall as fast as he could.

This, Natasha decided, was better than Hexing him.

Later that day in the library, Natasha was looking up information for her History of Magic Essay, when first year Peter Parker approached her.

"Natasha?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Uh I was wondering, if you could, uh, well" the kid stuttered, before locking eyes with something behind Natasha's right shoulder. She turned to look, but nothing was there.

"If I could what Peter?"

"If you could give me the, uh, Wi-Fi password?" he smiled awkwardly.

"Did Tony send you?"

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah he did."

"Is he back there?"

Peter nodded.

Natasha picked up her book, holding it to her chest, then she turned and cast "Flipendo" at the place she guessed Tony was.

There was a shriek from behind the bookcase as Tony fell flat on his ass. Natasha swiftly walked past him and out the door as Peter scrambled to help him up.

Natasha and Clint were sitting together in the fields behind the castle when Tony came up behind them.

He walked around so he was facing the two, and tapped Clint on the shoulder, "Clinton," he asked, eying the phone in the other boy's hand, "is that a cell phone?"

"Yep."

Tony side-eyed Natasha, "and is it on Wi-Fi?"

Clint raised his eyebrows, "Yep."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "And did Natasha give you the password?'

"Yep."

Natasha smirked.

"Can _you_ give me the Wi-Fi password."

"Nope" Clint replied.

Tony screamed, and Natasha loved every second of it.


	14. T'Challa & Shuri

T'Challa was more excited for his 6th year than he'd been for any other, aside from his first, because this was the year that he got to bring his little sister, Shuri, to Hogwarts with him.

He had been dreaming of this day since his very own first ride on the Hogwarts Express. It was exciting to think of the precocious 11-year-old sitting on the sorting stool, even if there was little doubt she'd be in Ravenclaw.

When his little family entered platform 9 ¾, Shuri squealed in delight.

"You've seen it before Shuri." T'Challa teased.

"But now I get to get on the train brother!" Shuri replied, "It makes it so much better!"

Their father placed a hand on Shuri's back, guiding her toward the place where students were loading their trunks into the side of the train. "Come Shuri, let us put your trunk away."

T'Challa and their mother followed close behind Shuri and their father as she rapidly told all of them about her dreams and aspirations for Hogwarts. T'Challa took the time to glance around the platform at all the other students.

He saw Rocket, a short Ravenclaw 2nd year. The boy had the firm grip on the hand of another boy who was tall and lanky. He was gazing around the platform in awe, leading T'Challa to assume he was a 1st year.

His fellow Gryffindor, Thor Odinson was standing near doors to the train talking with Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and, who T'Challa assumed were, their mothers. He was so distracted by the sight of his younger friends, he almost missed the small form of Loki clutching the back of Thor's robes.

As T'Challa helped his father lift his and Shuri's trunks into place, he heard a knocking on the window above. He looked up, seeing Okoye and Nakia with their faces pressed against the window, waving at him.

"Brother," Shuri yelled from behind him, "are those your girlfriends?"

"No!" T'Challa yelled, nearly dropping the side of the trunk.

His sister started giggling. "Shuri!" Their mother chastised, despite the smile across her face, "Leave your brother alone."

Their parents kissed them both on the cheeks, and T'Challa started up the steps to the train, extending a hand to help Shuri up behind him.

"Look after your sister!" their father called as his children climbed into the car.

"I will!"

Shuri disappeared as soon as they boarded the train, and now T'Challa was freaking out, running around the train looking for his rambunctious little sister.

As he opened the door to yet another car, he realized there were quite a few familiar faces inside. There, with large smiles on their faces, were 5th years Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, and James Rhodes. Natasha Romanoff looked at T'Challa with the same unamused face she always had. Steven Strange was sitting crammed as close as he could be to the window, face buried in a book. And Thor's little brother, Loki, the newest addition, was contently sitting between Thor and Natasha, munching on a chocolate frog.

"T'Challa!" Thor called, excited, "It's so good to see you!"

He smiled at all of them, pretending to keep his cool. "Hello Thor, how was your summer?"

"Meh," Thor said, "I'm glad to be going back to Hogwarts. How was yours?"

"It was well." T'Challa bit his lip, "Have any of you seen Shuri anywhere? She's wandered off again."

Thor chuckled, their fathers had worked together for quite some time, and they had known each other since they were small. Meaning Thor and Loki were very familiar with Shuri's antics.

"We have." Thor smiled, "She was here only a few minutes ago!"

"She said something about going to find your girlfriends T'Challa." Bucky joked, "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

T'Challa's face started to go red.

"We pointed her in the direction of Nakia," Natasha said with an innocent looking smile on her face, "figured if anyone was your girlfriend, it'd be her."

All the students in the car began to laugh as T'Challa quickly closed the door and ran off down the hallway to the car he normally shared with Nakia and Okoye. This was going to be a long ride.


	15. Tony & The Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

Tony Stark stood on the bench in the Ravenclaw Quidditch changing room. Around him, sat most of his teammates, aside from Hank McCoy and Victor Von Doom, who had just gone off to 'debate' strategies.

"Okay team," Tony said eagerly, "We're versing Gryffindor today, and I know they are fierce opponents, but _we_ are fiercer, and we _need_ to win this match!"

"We never beat Gryffindor." Rocket said.

"Sure we have!" Tony cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"No." said Hope Pym.

Wong sighed and leaned back against the wall, "We don't even need to win this match to win the cup."

"Shhh!" Tony hissed at him, causing the older boy to roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just _tell_ them why you want to win the match Stark?" Ororo sighed.

"Because we need to! It'll be a great confidence booster, starting the season on a great note!"

Wong sat upright, "Tony, this is the first match of the season, we don't need to win it. If we lose this one and win the other 3, we'll be in."

"Well," Tony scoffed, "What about handing Gryffindor their first loss?"

Ororo shrugged, "Slytherin plays them next. And if Logan and Erik can focus on the game instead of killing each other, they should be able to put up a fight."

"Yeah." Hope agreed, "And Pietro Maximoff is their new chaser. I've seen him fly, he's fast."

"Are we really just writing this one off?" Tony yelled, disgusted at his teammates' attitudes.

"We're not writing it off Stark." Rocket sighed, "We're just being realists."

Wong nodded in agreement, "It's true, Gryffindor hasn't lost a cup since they got Odinson as a beater, and now he's found them a new seeker."

"Really?" Tony said in disbelief, "Rhodey didn't tell me that…"

"Of course not!" Ororo exclaimed, "He's not going to tell you about his secret weapon's secret weapon."

"Anyone even know who it is?" Tony asked.

"No." Ororo sighed, "McCoy heard it from Charles, who heard it from Raven, who heard it from her roommate Jessica, who overheard Daisy Johnson telling Jemma Simmons about it in Charms. But they didn't say who the seeker was."

"So we don't even…" Tony muttered, biting his lip to refrain from saying something he'd regret.

"No," Wong said. "But if the new seeker is anything like Odinson, I'm ready to play it safe on this one."

"Yeah." Rocket agreed, "I'd like to keep my insides on the inside. Thank you very much."

"But Odinson found them a seeker not another beater." Tony yelled, "They won't be hitting the bulger!"

"They will if they're anything like Odinson..." Hope started.

"AUGH!" Tony screamed, cutting her off. "How am I supposed to beat Rhodey if I'm playing with a bunch of quitters!"

"Hey!" Rocket yelled, jumping up on the bench to face Stark, "No one's quitting anything! If you want death by bludger, be my guest!"

"Well at least I'm not afraid of a widdle bludger bruise!" Tony mocked, causing Rocket to grab a fistful of the older boy's quidditch robes.

Ororo and Wong immediately jumped up, each of them grabbing the shoulders of one of the boys on the bench. Hope sat back and kicked her feet up, seemingly enjoying the show. The door to the changing room suddenly slammed open.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Hank screamed, running over to the rest of the team while Victor stood back, chuckling to himself.

"They're being quitters!" Tony cried, pulling against Ororo's grip on his shoulders.

"He wants to get us all killed!" Rocket screamed back, before Wong lifted him from the bench and placed him back down on the floor, restraining him.

McCoy wedged his way between them, holding both boys at arm's length.

"Okay, okay enough!" he screamed, causing silence to fall over the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Everyone froze in place, and Hope dropped her feet from the bench to the floor. "No one is quitting!" Hank screamed, glaring at Tony, "And no one is gonna die!" he glared at Rocket.

Tony and Rocket shrugged away from Ororo and Wong, and all of them sat on the benches around Hank, aside from Victor, who was still standing in the entryway with his arms crossed.

McCoy turned to Tony, "I know you want to beat your friend, but there are other variables to consider."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Now," McCoy sighed, "Let's talk about our **actual** game plan, okay?"


	16. The Avengers

Victor Von Doom and his friends had been asking for it, Thor reasoned as he polished yet another crystal ball (how many of these did Professor Heimdall _have_?). How dare they make fun of his little brother! Especially for being adopted! Who makes fun of a defenseless (okay, maybe not _defenseless_ ) 11-year-old about their adoption, when they just found out about it, in front of the whole school? He simply couldn't let that stand!

So he hatched a revenge plan, but it didn't work out entirely the way he'd hoped.

The problem was Head-boy Phil Coulson, who picked the wrong time to walk around the corner. Just as Thor cast the Tempest Jinx on Victor and his friends, Phil Coulson reacted, disarming Thor and escorting him to Headmaster Fury's office.

The wait had been agonizing, but he couldn't say he wasn't relieved to see Professor Heimdall walk in instead of the Headmaster. Of course, he was not thrilled Thor had shot Victor and the others full of lightning and sentenced him to 5 whole weeks of detention. Which was worth it in the long run he supposed, but in the short run… Thor sighed and picked up another crystal ball, it sucked.

Then the trap door to the Divination classroom popped open, and Thor almost dropped the crystal ball he'd been holding when Steve Rogers' head poked through the hole.

"Thor?" he asked looking in the other direction, "You up here mate?"

"Yeah." Thor replied, causing Steve to whip his head around.

"You knew he was!" came Natasha Romanoff's angry voice from below, "Now get up there before someone sees us!"

Steve's face turned bright red as he scrambled up the rest of the ladder, quickly followed by Natasha and Clint Barton, who had a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. After they were all up, Steve carefully closed the trap door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Thor asked.

"We came to see you!" Clint replied with a big smile.

"Why?"

"Well," Steve said, taking a big breath, "Luis said that Scott said that Hope told him that her dad heard you had detention with Heimdall for 5 weeks. I wanted to know why, but Luis said Scott said Hope didn't know, so I asked Sam to ask Darcy to ask her roommate Karen, because she knows all the gossip. Then she came and told me that Matt Murdock overheard Phil Coulson telling Professor Heimdall that he saw you cast the Tempest Jinx on Victor Von Doom and his cronies. So I told Nat, and she asked Clint if he thought it was true. But then Clint and Kate pulled out this crazy map," he gestured at the paper in Clint's hand, which he helpfully waved around. "And you can see people moving around on it! And it showed that Victor was in the hospital wing and you were up here! So we came to ask you."

Thor looked at his friends skeptically, "Did Karen and Matt tell anyone else?"

"So you did do it!" Clint gasped.

"Did they?"

"Not that I know of." Natasha said.

Thor breathed a sigh of relief, "You need to tell them to keep it to themselves. I can't leave for another hour."

"Why?" Steve said, "It's about time someone gave Doom and his gang a taste of their own medicine."

"I don't want anyone to know." Thor said urgently.

"Why?" Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged, "Because he doesn't want Loki to know he got himself 5 weeks of detention for him."

"For Loki?" Clint asked.

"That's right!" Steve said, "Doom's been picking on Loki for the howler thing!"

"And now he's not." Thor said, picking up the next crystal ball to polish, "and that's the end of it."

Natasha opened the trap door, "I'll find Murdock and Page right now, they may have told Nelson, but the three of them are good at keeping secrets. I don't think they'll have a problem with this one." She slipped through the door, carefully replacing it before descending the ladder.

"So, are you going to do anything like that again?" Steve asked eagerly.

Thor almost dropped the crystal ball he was holding (again), before regaining his grip and staring at Steve, "Are you kidding me, after all the bloody trouble I'm in now?"

"It's about time someone stood up to the bullies around here!" Steve said, "I mean, I know Peter Quill has his Guardians running amok, but they're in it for their own gain. And if Clint helps, we'll have that map and you won't have to worry about getting caught again."

Clint looked at quizzically at Steve, "Uh, Clint never said he would help."

"Come on guys!" Steve said in a voice that was far to full of hope for Thor's liking. He slung an arm around each of the other boys, "Think about it, we can defend the innocents, like your brother, except everyone! I mean, think about it this way Thor, what if Loki didn't have you?"

Thor sighed, throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling, Steve did have a point, whether Thor liked it or not. He didn't even want to think of what would have happened to Loki had he not been there when he got that howler. Or worse, if he never had Thor at all.

"And Clint," Steve continued, "What if you didn't have Tasha 1st year?"

Clint's face contorted, and Thor figured he was having the same kind of thoughts.

"We can stand up for people like that, people who really need it."

"Okay, okay." Clint said, "Say I buy your hope speech. We'll need more help. I mean, we can't protect the whole school on our own."

"I bet Tasha will help." Steve said.

"I don't think you know her as well as I do." Clint replied.

"But if you're doing it, she will."

Clint shrugged, "Okay, you may have a point."

"Thor and I can pitch it to our roommates."

"You can." Thor muttered.

"And that should give us a good start."

The next day, Thor sat with Steve at breakfast. It was quite unusual for Thor to see Steve without Bucky, but they had gotten in a row last night over Steve's newest idea. Now Barnes was sitting with T'Challa, Nakia, Shuri, and Okoye at the other end of the Gryffindor table. This left Steve in a mildly depressed state that Thor had never seen before, and he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it. Thankfully he didn't have to because Clint and Natasha came over and sat across from them.

"Tasha says she's in." Clint said, starting to woof down his food, he paused, mouth still half full, "how'd you guys do?"

Steve just sighed and poked at his breakfast, so Thor answered, "Strange didn't bother to look up from his book, Rhodes says he needs more than "we probably won't get caught", and Barnes, well he's not a fan."

"Understatement." Steve muttered.

Clint looked confusedly at Natasha, and she signed something at him. He nodded. "Well," Clint said, "You still got us."

Just then, Tony Stark approached the table with Bruce Banner a step behind him.

"So," Tony said, "Rhodes tells me you got some sort of "Avenging' thing starting here."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Tony smiled at them, "When do we start?"


	17. Wanda & Charles

Wanda Maximoff really had to learn to say no to her brother sometimes. But it wouldn't be easy, since every time Pietro looked at her with that giant smile and big eyes, she couldn't help but to say yes. It's a habit that has gotten her in a fair amount of trouble over the years, from being grounded more times than she can count, to a broken arm when she was 7, to now, sitting in the stands while her brother practiced Quidditch.

Wanda supposed it may not be so bad, if not for the fact that she couldn't stand Quidditch. The game didn't make too much since, since the Snitch was worth 150 points and the quaffle was worth 10, so why didn't they just have a seeker fight to the end, and… she was getting off track.

The point was that Pietro couldn't get enough of the sport, and for good reason, he was fast, scary fast, probably why he became a chaser in only his 2nd year. Now, Wanda was proud, of course, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch him practice. But when he'd run up to her after Erik Lehnsherr had told him he made the team, he had that sparkle in his eye, and he asked if she'd watch his first practice, and she'd said "of course!" And now she was here, instead of in the Library with Jonas like she wanted to be.

"Hello there!" Wanda heard a peppy voice say from beside her. It startled her, because she hadn't even realized anyone had walked up, but when she looked, she saw none other than 7th year Ravenclaw Charles Xavier.

"Hi." Wanda smiled, she'd heard of Charles, according to rumors, he was the most talented wizard in the school, and he certainly was a gifted leader. In fact, Nebula told her that the only reason Charles wasn't Head Boy was because of his boyfriend, Erik Lehnsherr, who had a tendency of getting into trouble. (That and Headmaster Fury apparently played favorites, and Phil Coulson was one of them).

"I've never seen you here before." Charles smiled.

"I…" she looked up at where her brother was, just in time to see Logan Howlett knock him right off his broom with a bludger. She winced, it looked like it hurt. But Pietro managed to grab a hold of his broom. "My brother just made the team. He wanted me to watch."

"That him?" Charles asked sympathetically, gesturing to her brother who was kicking his legs frantically trying to get back on his broom. Thankfully, Yo-Yo Rodriguez had flown down to help him back up, and he looked okay.

"Yeah." Wanda answered. This was awkward.

"His name is Pietro, right? Erik has told me a lot about him."

Wanda nodded, "Hopefully only the good stuff."

"Is he as fast as they say?"

"Probably." Wanda said, "He's pretty fast."

"Well, maybe he'll help Slytherin take the cup from Gryffindor. It's about time."

Wanda shrugged.

"Not a Quidditch fan, are you?"

She blushed, "No, not really. It's always been more Pietro's thing."

Charles smiled, pulling a book out of his pocket (how did he **_do_** that?) "I've always found that reading helps pass the time."

She took the book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, eagerly. "Thank you!"

"You can borrow that for now. Give it back next practice?" Charles asked, though his eyes were on Erik, who appeared to be about ready to score on the new keeper.

"Okay!" Wanda said, perhaps too eagerly, since Charles laughed. She studied the new keeper, finally recognizing the girl as a 3rd year. "Hey," Wanda asked, "That's your sister, isn't it? The keeper?"

Charles beamed with pride, "Yes. It's her first practice too."

Erik scored the Quaffle on Raven, causing her to glare at him. But he said something that made her smile. Then out of know where, a bludger flew at Erik, hitting him in the shoulder harder than it should, especially for practice. Charles jumped to his feet as Erik fell, and ran to the railing.

"Arresto Momentum!" Charles cast, pulling his wand from his pocket (what is with that pocket?). Erik slowed before hitting the ground, falling much softer than he should have.

Wanda followed the Buldger's trajectory back to Logan, who had a satisfactory grin on his face.

Erick scowled back at him, before nodding gratefully to Charles. Then he re-mounted his broom and took off towards Logan, the rest of practice seemingly abandoned.

Charles re-took his seat beside Wanda, "Now you see why I always attend these practices."

"Does that happen often?"

"You can say that."

 ** _Update (of sorts):_**

This little series of fic-lets is much more popular than I thought it'd be. Which is wonderful of course. So I decided that I'd open it up to requests! You can request a match-up of characters or an idea for a story. Just leave a comment or PM me!


	18. Peter Quill

Peter Quill wasn't sure what to expect when he was sent to live with Yondu Udonta, Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Most children didn't get to go to the school until their 1st year at age 11, Peter was only 8, and he got to go live in the castle, and in the Professor's wing no less.

Problem was, he didn't want to.

His mother was a beautiful, amazing, muggle-born, witch. She was very powerful, but her abilities scared her parents. So when she got sick, they weren't around much, and when she died, they didn't want to take Peter. His father, from what he understood, was an awful man. He had left his mother before Peter was even born. And was currently in Azkaban for starting a rebellion within the Ministry, so there was no chance of him ever getting out.

Yondu had apparently had his mother as a student while she was at Hogwarts, and she was one of his favorites (according to him). So, he volunteered to take Peter in. But going from a largely Muggle lifestyle to living in a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry was a big adjustment. And it didn't help that Yondu had no idea how to raise a kid, and he kept threatening to feed Peter to the Dragons if he misbehaved. (Peter wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he certainly wasn't risking it.)

The only thing Peter wanted to do was listen to his mother's music, but electronics didn't work at Hogwarts, so he could only hold her old Walkman instead of hearing the songs she used to sing with him.

Arriving at Hogwarts had been pretty weird, he got to travel on the Hogwarts Express with the students who were returning to the school after Christmas. Some ministry worker brought him to the station, loaded his trunk, and made sure he got on board, but then he was on his own.

He spent most of the ride in a car with 2nd years Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, who were very intrigued with the 8-year-old.

"Don't worry." Phil had told him, "Professor Titan has kids at Hogwarts too, so you won't be all alone!"

That didn't help much.

When the train stopped, the Trolley Witch came to get Peter, and brought him out before the rest of the students. Yondu was waiting on the platform with Peter's trunk, and he thanked the Witch before putting an arm around Peter's shoulders, "This way Pete."

The Staff quarters were very nice, and Yondu had even set up a separate room (attached to his) for Peter. It was nice too, but it wasn't home.

(Professor Titan, he soon found out, did have two daughters, but he told Peter very bluntly to stay away from them, and he was kinda scary.)

It wasn't until the term was in full swing that he got some company.

He'd been sitting on a beanbag his room, holding his mother's Walkman when the door had opened. At first, he'd suspected Yondu, but he knew Yondu wasn't supposed to be back until "later", whenever that was. And Peter suspected it wasn't later.

"Oooh!" came a girl's voice from the doorway, "What's that?" Peter looked up, shocked to see Professor Titan's older daughter smiling at him and pointing to his hands.

"A Walkman…" Peter said, uncertainly as the girl came closer to inspect it.

"What's it do?" she asked, leaning down and tilting her head.

"Plays music," Peter sighed, "cept' it doesn't work here. Yondu says there's too much magic."

The girl hummed, sitting across from him and sliding the Walkman from Peter's grasp, before pushing some of the buttons.

"Careful!" Peter winced as she held it upside down.

She smiled at him again, "Don't worry, I'm always careful." She studied the Walkman longer, before handing it back to Peter, who cradled it to his chest. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, before smiling again and extending a hand to him. "I'm Gamora."

He shook her hand awkwardly, "I'm Peter."

"My Father told you to stay away from us?"

Peter nodded.

"Ignore him. I've always wanted friends my age."

"Okay." Peter said.

She took the Walkman back from his hands, then stood up and headed for the door.

Peter blinked a few times, trying to process what happened, once his senses returned, he yelled, "Hey!"

"Don't worry!" Gamora called back, cheerfully. "I'll bring it back!"

By the time Peter had gotten up to chase her, she was gone. And he had no idea which of the other rooms she'd gone into.

It was nearly three days before Peter saw Gamora again. They'd been some of the longest three days of his life. Without the comfort of his Walkman, sound or not, he hadn't been able to sleep well. It was bad enough that even Yondu was concerned, if that's what "If you don't get some sleep I'll feed you to the dragons" meant. He couldn't just tell Yondu that Gamora had taken it either, since Professor Titan had told Peter to stay away from her, and Peter had a feeling that he didn't want to cross him.

Fortunately, he didn't have to debate it for long because Gamora came back to his room, with his Walkman clutched to her chest.

"Hello Peter." She said with a smile, sitting down across from him on the floor. She handed him his Walkman, and he took it eagerly and looked it over for damages.

"You brought it back!"

She giggled, "I said I would." Then she reached over and hit the play button. And to Peter's delight, the music started.

 _"Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga_

 _I can't stop this feeling_

 _Deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize_

 _What you do to me…."_

Peter hit the stop button, staring at Gamora with tears in his eyes. He jerked forward, hugging her tight.

"You fixed it!" he mumbled into her shoulder.

Gamora put her arms around Peter and awkwardly pat his back, "You're welcome?"

"Yondu said it wouldn't work" He muttered, still not letting her go.

Gamora pushed him away, but kept one hand on his shoulder. "I asked the Headmaster to fix it, and he did. We agreed you needed something from home. Coming here must have been hard."

"Was it hard for you?"

Gamora smiled again, "No, my father adopted me when I was a baby, and I've been here as long as I can remember."

"Your sister too?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

Gamora smiled sadly at him, "It's not awful all the time."

Peter bit his lip, unsure of what to say, what would his mother do? "You can, uh, spend time here if you want."

"Depends," Gamora said slyly, "can we listen to more?"

Peter grinned, "If you insist." He hit play, and the sweet music filled the air again.

 _"When you hold me_

 _In your arms so tight_

 _You let me know_

 _Everything's all right_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

 _I'm high on believing_

 _That you're in love with me…"_


	19. Gamora

To say that Gamora was nervous about the sorting ceremony today would be an understatement. Her father had made it very clear that being in Slytherin was the only way to reach perfection. He had told her that her entire life, but it was exceptionally worse in the months leading up to her first year as a student at Hogwarts.

He reminded her as soon as Professor Pym handed them her letter.

And again before he took her to Diagon Alley for her supplies.

And another time before she and Peter went to join the rest of the first years for sorting.

And now that the hat had sung its song and Professor Heimdall had called "Cage, Luke" and the sorting ceremony had begun, she could feel her father's eyes on her from where he sat at the staff table with her sister.

"Just think of Slytherin," she remembered him saying, "The hat will take your desires into account."

"Slytherin." She muttered to herself.

A hand gripped hers as "Johnson, Daisy" bounded up to the stool. Gamora looked up and saw Peter Quill, her best friend, gripping her hand as tight as he could. He was nervous too, she knew. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, like his mother, and Gamora knew the house would suit him. She squeezed his hand back.

"Quill, Peter!" Heimdall called, and the familiar warmth left her hand as Peter calmly walked to the stool. Heimdall placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried, in almost no time at all. She watched as the red and gold table erupted in cheers, and Peter ran over with a big grin on his face, and high-fived Steve Rogers, who was sitting on the edge of the bench.

Then Heimdall called "Rand, Daniel" and the sorting continued as he went into Slytherin.

Gamora clenched both her fists, trying not to think of how much she wanted to stay with Peter. "Slytherin." She mumbled again and again, like a mantra.

"Simmons, Jemma" went into Hufflepuff.

Gamora kept mumbling.

"Titan, Gamora." Heimdall called. And she opened her eyes, stepping hesitantly up to the stool, her father's burning gaze on her the whole way. Once she was seated, she glanced through the crowd and saw Peter sitting on the edge of the Gryffindor bench next to Steve Rogers. He gave her a big toothy grin and two thumbs up.

Heimdall placed the hat on her head.

 _"So you want to be a Slytherin?"_ it asked.

"Yes." Gamora thought, trying to think of her father.

 _"Is it what you want? Or what your Father wants?"_

"I... I don't know."

 _"Where does your heart lie?"_

An image of her and Peter dancing like crazy around his room popped into her head, followed by one of the two of them and Nebula adventuring through the castle. And another of her and Peter sitting on his bed, listening to his Walkman. And yet another of her standing between Peter and her father after he'd found them wandering the castle grounds…

Suddenly, she was opening her eyes to a room full of people, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

You could have heard a pin drop.

But then Peter let out a "whoop!" and the rest of the Gryffindors started cheering. Gamora got off the stool and started towards the table when a booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

"NO!" she heard her father bellow from the staff table. She spun around to see him standing there, fists clenched. "IT MUST RECONSIDER!" he demanded, slamming his fists on the table. She watched helplessly as her little sister scooted away from him, trying to shield herself from his rage.

Yondu stood next to him, resting a hand on her father's shoulder, "Thanos, the hat has never been wrong before. Gamora obviously belongs in…"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Her father screamed. But Yondu didn't back down. Neither did the Headmaster, who rose and turned to face the disturbance.

"Professor Titan." The headmaster said coolly, "You can either listen to Professor Udonta and _sit down_. Or you can consider yourself **Unemployed**."

The Headmaster and Yondu sat down, followed shortly by her father, with as much defiance as he could. Gamora took the moment to dart over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Peter.

He slung an arm around her shoulders, "I'm glad you're here." He whispered.

She smiled softly as Heimdall regained his composure and called "Valkyrie, Brunhilde" to be sorted.

"I'm glad to be here." She whispered back.


	20. Rocket & Groot

Rocket had always known he was different. He was shorter than the other kids his age, he celebrated his "got-ya day" instead of his birthday, since no one actually knew when that was, his name, which the Headmistress chose because he arrived the same day as a Rocket Launch, and of course, the tendency for "weird stuff" to happen around him. The "weird stuff" consisted mostly of things flying off walls when he was angry, lights turning on and off while he tossed and turned in his sleep, and things randomly floating to him when he wanted them. It was enough to turn away most potential friends in both school, and the orphanage he was raised in.

Until Groot came.

No one really knew where exactly Groot came from, but some oddly dressed folks showed up one day and brought him in. The headmistress excepted him rather quickly, then put him in a room with Rocket, which he didn't like at first, but then he noticed something. The "weird stuff" happened to Groot too. Rocket was thrilled to have someone else to share his experiences with, even if Groot didn't talk. He was a great listener, and he and Rocket learned to communicate in other ways.

Then, one summer day just after Rocket turned 11, an owl showed up at their window.

Groot was ecstatic, smiling at the Owl and taking the letter from it's talons (even after Rocket told him to get the hell away from it! What if it had rabies?) Groot didn't listen, stroked the Owl's head, and handed Rocket the letter.

He glanced at it, still in Groot's hand, shocked at how it was addressed.

 _"Mr. Rocket_

 _Room 23; Xandar Orphanage_

 _12, Milano Ave._

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey"_

"Why did that bird bring a letter addressed to me?" Rocket asked in disbelief. But Groot just pushed it towards Rocket.

"Now you want me to open it?"

He nodded, placing it in Rocket's hands.

"What if there's a bomb in it?"

Groot narrowed his eyes at Rocket, tilting his head slightly, then patting the letter.

"Okay, maybe it's too small for a bomb. But there could be something else."

Groot reached to take the letter back.

"No!" Rocket pulled it away from his friend, "The weird-bird letter is addressed to me, so I get to open it!"

The other boy grinned as Rocket started to open the letter, grinning eagerly at Rocket.

After reading the letter, Rocket looked back to Groot, "What's a Hogwarts? It sounds like a pig disease!"

Groot face-palmed, then yanked the letter from the older boy's hand, pointing at the words "School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"There's no such thing as magic Groot."

He stared at Rocket in disbelief, before looking slightly offended.

"What? You had to have known by now. Come on Groot, you're almost 10 years old, you can't still believe in magic!"

Groot glared at Rocket, who looked as if he was about to defend himself, before someone knocked at their door.

"What?" Rocket yelled, but the Headmistress came in anyway.

"Rocket, this is Yondu… Ooo, ah.."

"Yondu Udonta." The weirdly dressed man next to her said.

"Yes," She smiled, though her cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment, "He is here to talk to you about a wonderful opportunity!"

Groot grinned.

Rocket stared at them all in disbelief. This was gonna be a long day.


	21. The Guardians

"Think of the possibilities Gamora!" Peter said. His girlfriend (or girl-friend? He didn't really know which) was sitting on the fountain in the courtyard, looking at him skeptically as he stood in front of her.

"No." Gamora said, shaking her head slightly for emphasis, "It's too risky Peter! What if we get caught?"

"But Raven is offering 12 Galleons! 12!" Peter exclaimed, "Do you know how much I, _we_ , could buy at Zonko's for that? And the Butterbeer, oh the Butterbeer!"

"What would Yondu do if you got caught," Gamora sighed, "Or my father?"

"We won't get caught!"

"How do you know?"

Peter grinned, "I know a guy!"

"You _know_ a guy?" Gamora asked in disbelief, "How do _you_ know a guy?"

"I've ran into him wandering the halls after dark before. He's a real pro."

Gamora bit down on her lip, "And he can make sure we aren't caught?"

"Probably." Peter grinned.

"So let me get this straight," Rocket whispered, pushing himself closer to the wall as the light from the lantern Happy Hogan was holding came closer to him and Quill. "Some rich girl wants to _pay_ you 12 galleons for pranking some guy?"

"Yep." Peter responded, watching carefully as Happy went down a different hallway.

"And you're willing to split that profit with _me_ if I help you and your girlfriend not to get caught?"

"That is correct."

"That's four Galleons a piece."

"And how much are you making _now_?" Peter said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Good point." Rocket said, grabbing an extra dessert from dinner off the counter. He took a bite, "Why does this rich girl hate Logan Howlett so much?"

Peter shrugged, taking a dessert for himself, "She said she's sick of him picking on her brother's boyfriend or something. Either way, she saw me cast that Confundus Charm on Erik Stevens last week when he was chasing you…"

"Not my fault!"

"So," He glared at Rocket from the deserts, where he was trying to pick one Gamora would like, "she said she'd pay me to do it on Logan during the Quidditch Match."

"Aren't they on the same team?"

"Raven wants to embarrass Logan like he does to Erik."

Rocket shrugged, "Fair enough. What do you need me for?"

Peter finally selected a little chocolate cake, wrapping it carefully in a napkin, "Well, all the professors and the entire student body will be there. I figured you might know how to get around that."

"Let's say I do," Rocket said, grabbing a few more desserts as they left the kitchen. "And I'm willing to risk detention to help you…" Peter rolled his eyes, "I think that should earn me an extra Galleon."

"What?"

"Risking detention."

"So am I!"

"Think about it…" Rocket said, as he began to walk over to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Fine." Peter sighed. "Meet us under the Gryffindor stands before the match starts."

Rocket smirked, "See you then Quill."

When Rocket _finally_ arrived, Peter and Gamora were shocked to see 3 other people following behind him.

"Rocket." Peter said angrily, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Quill, I don't know what you…" Rocket was cut off as Peter pushed him farther away from the little group that had now formed under the Gryffindor Stands.

"Who are they?" Peter whispered sharply.

"Well. That's Groot," Rocket pointed at the tall lanky kid that was looking at Gamora, "He's my little brother."

"He's your brother?"

"He's adopted!"

"Whatever," Peter sighed, "Who are they?"

"That's Drax and Mantis." Rocket said, rolling his eyes, "They're Groot's friends."

"Okay." Peter nodded, before glaring at Rocket again, "But why are they here?!"

"Groot wanted to come, and they wanted to come with him. And I didn't want to say no, cause that's rude!"

"Really?"

"Yes." Rocket said, "And I don't think you're being supportive of…"

He was cut off by loud cheers as the game started. Apparently Brunhilde, Gryffindor's new seeker, was off to an early lead on the snitch.

"We'll talk about this later, but I am not letting them in on the money."

"Now, if they help it's only fair that…"

"They're not even supposed to _be here_! And besides, you're only saying that because they'll give you their Galleons!"

"You can't prove that."

"Come on Peter!" Gamora called angrily, "Let's get this over with so we can watch the match!"

Peter and Rocket glared at each other before heading back over to the group.

"Rocket, where's the best angle on Howlett?" Gamora hissed.

Rocket sighed, before walking over to the edge of the stands, peering around the covering. "Groot and I will scout it out." He said, gesturing for the younger boy to come over. "You losers wait here."

Before Peter could say anything, Rocket and Groot had disappeared, leaving him with a scowl on his face.

"You look angry." Mantis said with a smile.

"No, I'm thrilled." Peter said sarcastically.

"Well you certainly don't look thrilled." Drax muttered, earning looks of disbelief from Peter and Gamora.

The four of them spent the next few minutes in silence until Rocket and Groot returned from wherever they had been, with popcorn.

"You stopped for snacks?" Peter asked.

"Groot was hungry." Rocket said, shoving a handful of the snack into his mouth, Groot just smiled.

Peter was about to say something else, but Gamora put her arm in front of him, "did you find a good angle on Howlett?"

"Oh that?" Rocket sighed, "Yeah, that was easy. This way."

He headed back out from under the stands, this time with the other four students following him. They ducked under the Ravenclaw stands, and treaded a little ways up the stairs. "There." Rocket said, pointing to an opening in then wall where Peter could currently see nothing.

"Where's Logan?"

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Rocket mumbled, grabbing Peter by the arm and yanking him over to the opening, forcing his head through the hole.

"I see him now!" Peter called back, but Rocket just rolled his eyes.

Gamora stuck her upper body through the hole as well, "Ready Peter?"

"One second." Peter muttered, attempting to pull his arm through.

"Peter, he's going to move."

"One second!" Peter gave his arm another tug, finally getting it, and his wand through. "Ready!"

"One." Gamora said.

"Two." Peter nodded.

"Confundo!" They cast together. Before ducking out of the hole.

"Get out of here!" Peter hissed.

Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Mantis took off up the stands to sit with the Ravenclaws. Peter and Gamora ran back down, before calmly blending into the other students walking around on the ground.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Someone yelled. And Peter and Gamora couldn't help but stifle laughs as they saw Logan's broom jerking him around above the Quidditch Pitch.

"I am not giving you Galleons for them." Peter said, glaring at Rocket.

"Drax and Mantis were invaluable in our operation." Rocket smirked.

"They're not even here." Gamora said.

"I will give them their well earned Galleons." Rocket said.

"You will not!" Peter said angrily, "I'll split it 4 ways, and if Drax and Mantis want some…"

"Peter Quill?" Karen Page interrupted.

Peter and Rocket stashed the galleons behind their backs, "Karen?"

"Raven told me what you did."

"Okay?"

"How much would it cost for you to prank Johnny Storm?"

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"You did it for Raven!"

"What he meant was, how bad do you want him to get it?" Rocket said with a charming smile.

"He set my hair on fire in Charms Class yesterday." Karen said, "Matt and Foggy fixed it, but I'm still mad."

"Fair enough." Rocket said, putting his arm around her. "We offer three packages…one is prank, two is public embarrassment, and three is both."

"I've got 12 galleons." Karen said.

"Both it is." Rocket grinned, winking at Peter, Gamora, and Groot who were all glaring at him.


	22. The X-Men

It all started with little Charles Xavier deciding to sit next to Erik Lehnsherr on the Hogwarts Express on the way to their first year. Charles was the eldest child of one of the wealthiest wizarding families in the UK, and Erik was a muggle-born who's powers had been exploited by his adoptive father until he was sent off to Hogwarts to 'further his abilities'. However, even though Erik had tried to isolate himself, he found it hard to resist Charles' sun-shiny personality. He was captivated by the other boy's stories of the Wizarding World, and even reluctantly accepted some of the candy Charles bought from the Trolley.

Erik thought any chance they'd had at a friendship was dashed once they were sorted into two separate houses. But Charles showed up at the Slytherin table the next morning and the two of them had breakfast together.

He certainly wasn't afraid at all when he came down to dinner to find Charles at the Ravenclaw table talking to Reed Richards. But then Charles called him over, and everything fell back into place.

Their second year didn't see much change to the routine, in the morning, Charles would eat at the Slytherin Table, and at dinner, Erik would eat at the Ravenclaw Table. Erik might have been a _little_ angry when 1st year Hank McCoy began tagging along. But the kid was smart, and Charles enjoyed his company, so Erik got used to it.

In their third year, Charles picked up another Ravenclaw tag-along, Ororo Monroe. Erick liked her a lot more than Hank, she was feisty, ambitious, and always spoke her mind. She was, Charles joked, the perfect blend of a Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Erik couldn't be more inclined to agree.

Surprisingly, it was Erik who picked up their third straggler, when he and Logan took a break from arguing about Quidditch to stop Victor Von Doom from making fun of 1st year Hufflepuff, Alex Summers for backfiring a spell. The kid hung around Erik after that, and Charles took an instant liking to him (as he does with everyone).

Their fourth year saw the addition of Sean Cassidy, when the Hufflepuff 1st year followed Alex into their little group.

Everything changed in their fifth year with the addition of Charles' little sister, Raven. Erik decided pretty quickly that aside from Charles himself, it was Raven's company he enjoyed most. The little girl was fiercely independent, and always let people know what was on her mind. It helped, Charles had said, that she changed her hair color with her mood.

Erik had to admit he was shocked when Raven asked him when he was going to ask out her brother.

"I don't like him like that!" Erik had argued.

Raven didn't believe him, and if he was being honest with himself, Erik would have to admit he didn't either. He took a chance after Slytherin beat Hufflepuff in their first Quidditch match of the year, asking Charles if he'd like to go to Hogsmede with him.

"We always go together." Charles laughed.

Raven giggled, "I think he means _together_ together."

Charles' face turned bright red, "Oh. Oh! Yes. I would… yes!"

Erik's face was redder than Charles' when the other boy grabbed his hand and squeezed. All in all, nothing much changed when they started dating. If Sean and Alex were to be believed, it was because they were already an "old married couple."

It was in the middle of this year when Ororo complained their group needed a name, "All cool groups have names guys!"

Erik, who'd been in the middle of a Wizarding Chess match with Charles half-heartedly joked they should call themselves the X-Men, for Xavier.

To his horror, Ororo exclaimed, "That's perfect! It's edgy, mysterious. Xavier is Charles and Raven's last name, and you're Charles' boyfriend, so that works for you."

"Or you could pick a different one." Erik tried.

She didn't, it stuck.


	23. SHIELD

When Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson arrived at the abandoned classroom The Avengers met in every Sunday, they did not expect to find the door open. In fact, the door should absolutely _not_ be open, because all the Avengers knew that it had to stay closed, less it be noticed.

Steve initially blamed Tony, despite having no evidence to back him up. The egotistical Ravenclaw was sure they wouldn't be caught.

"Whatcha' guys doing out here?" Clint asked, walking down the hall towards the classroom with Natasha at his side.

Thor turned to face their approaching friends, and waited until they were close enough before asking, "Clint, do you have your map?"

"Yeah." Clint said, uncertainly. Natasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion but stayed silent.

"Is anyone in there?" Steve asked, gesturing to the abandoned classroom around the corner.

Clint glanced at the open door, pulling a piece of parchment from his robe, "Hang on, I'll check."

Natasha placed herself between Clint and the corner, ensuring that if someone was in the room, they wouldn't see his map.

"Why's the party out here?" Tony Stark yelled from down the hall.

"Shh!" Natasha and Steve hissed, causing Bruce to put his arm in front of Tony, stopping him in the middle of the hall.

"Door's open." Thor said, "Clint's clearing the place."

"Oh for the love of…" Tony started, but he was quickly shushed by Natasha, Bruce, and Steve.

"Room's clear." Clint said, sending a wave of relief amongst his teammates, aside from Tony, who scoffed, brushed Bruce's arm off and strode into the room like he owned it.

Then he promptly stopped in is tracks, causing Bruce to walk right into his back.

"Tony, what the Bloody Hell…" Bruce muttered, before looking into the room behind his shoulder.

There was an envelope sitting on the table in the middle in the room. After Tony finally went in the room, Bruce approached the envelope.

" _To: The Avengers_." He read aloud as their friends filed in. Thor latching the door behind them.

He looked at them, Steve and Tony both nodded. After making sure Clint was watching, he read.

" _Dear Avengers,_

 _It has come to our attention that you are operating in our school. Please send a representative to the Room of Requirement, Monday evening at 10:00 sharp to discuss operating rules._

 _Sincerely,_

 _SHIELD_ "

"Who's SHIELD?" Clint asked.

"How'd they get in here?" asked Natasha.

"Is someone actually going to go?" Steve wondered.

"Where's the Room of Requirement?" Tony said, slightly offended he didn't know where it was.

Bruce looked at all of them, "How would I know? I just read the note!"

"That room isn't on my map." Clint muttered.

"Anyone know where it is?" Steve asked.

"I do not." Thor said, "But I think I know someone who might. I'll return by the end of the meeting." Then he turned and walked out of the classroom, closing the door softly behind him.

"So, I'll go then." Tony said.

"No." Natasha argued, "If anyone should go it's Steve."

"Yeah." Clint agreed, "He got us into this Avenging mess anyway."

"Bruce thinks it should be me." Tony argued.

Bruce sat in a chair. "I'm staying out of this."

"Come on!"

"Why don't we both go then?" Steve asked, hoping to quell the argument before it started.

Tony glared at Natasha, who glared back more fiercely. "Fine." He grunted.

Peter Quill was sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall with Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Mantis when an owl swooped down and landed in the middle of their newest plan.

"Why is there an Owl here?" Rocket asked, glaring at Peter.

"What are you looking at me for," Peter asked, "she's not my owl!"

"Well she ain't mine!" Rocket said, "Drax is she yours?"

"No," Drax said, "I do not own an owl."

"Mantis?" Gamora asked, but the other girl shook her head.

Meanwhile, Groot, not caring about whose owl it was, detached the scroll from her leg and gave her a pat on the head. As the bird flew away, he opened the scroll and skimmed it. Then handed it to Peter.

"What…" Peter started, taking the scroll from Groot before Rocket could snatch it.

"Read it out loud." Gamora said.

" _Dear Guardians,_

 _It has come to our attention that you are operating in our school. Please send a representative to the Room of Requirement, Monday evening at 10:00 sharp to discuss operating rules._

 _Sincerely,_

 _SHIELD_ "

"Quill can go." Rocket said, sitting back down at the table.

"No argument?" Gamora asked.

"Nope." Rocket said, "Sounds like trouble, and if anyone is getting detention, it ain't gonna be me."

"Gee," Peter said, "Thanks."

"It does not sound like something you should thank him for Quill." Drax observed.

Peter slammed his head against the table.

"Are you sure the Requirement Room is this way pipsqueak?" Tony asked.

"Yes Stark, I am positive." Loki said aggressively, rolling his eyes. He looked at Steve, "The Room of Requirement is right there." He pointed to a door, "Looks like someone is waiting for you."

"Thanks Loki." Steve said, but the younger boy just put his hand out.

"My brother said there would be payment."

Steve rolled his eyes, handing Loki a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "These are the passwords for the rest of the year, but I don't have any for after the Holidays."

Loki scanned over the list before folding it and carefully placing it in his pocket. "Thank you." He said, before trotting off back down the hallway.

"What'd you have to give him anyway?" Tony asked as Steve re-joined him by the door.

"The Gryffindor Passwords."

Tony nearly choked on his own spit, "Really?"

"He's had them before."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes when he can't sleep he'll come into our room so he can…" Steve froze and turned around. "Someone's coming."

Tony tried to go for the door, but he didn't make it in time before a voice came down the hall "Rogers? Stark?"

Steve relaxed a little, "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Peter asked, "What are you guys doing here? I'm supposed to have a meeting in there with…"

The door opened, and 3rd year Daisy Johnson popped her head out, "SHIELD?"

All three boys jumped in shock, causing Daisy to giggle in delight. "Boss!" she called back into the room, "Your 10'o-clock is here!" Daisy opened the door further, revealing a meeting room inside. There was a sleek round table, and at it's head sat Head Boy, Phil Coulson. The chair on his left was empty, and at his right was 6th year Melinda May. Next to her were 4th years Mack Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. Across from them were 3rd years Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. There were two empty chairs at the end of the table.

"Hm," Coulson said, "Seems like we'll need another chair." And as he said the words, another chair appeared at the end of the table.

Daisy ushered the boys inside, before closing the door and darting back to the empty spot between Coulson and Fitz. Steve, Tony, and Peter exchanged glances before taking the empty seats, and staring at Coulson.

"So," Tony said, "This is SHIELD?"

"Yes." Coulson smiled.

"What exactly _is_ SHIELD anyway?" Peter asked.

"Strategic Hogwarts Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Fits and Simmons said in unison, causing Daisy to roll her eyes.

"And what does that mean?" Tony asked.

"That means we enforce school rules and intervene in possible hazards." Melinda said, glaring at Tony.

"So why are we here?" Steve asked.

"Well," Coulson said, "It's been brought to our attention that you are leading other students in pursuit of vigilante justice."

"I don't know about _them_ ," Peter said, "but _I_ am running a business."

"That deals in vigilante justice." Mack added.

"If you want to be _technical._ " Peter said.

"We do." Yo-Yo said.

"Are you going to try and stop us?" Steve challenged.

"Actually," Coulson smiled, "I think the Avengers and the Guardians could be valuable assets to our team."

"How?" Tony asked.

"Well, as long as the Avengers and the Guardians agree to allow us access to their services, then we won't tell the Headmaster about any of your activities." Coulson said.

"And If we don't want to work for you?" Peter asked.

"If _you_ don't want to work for us," Melinda said, narrowing her eyes, "Than I am sure Professor Titan would love to hear what his 'little girl' is up to."

Peter gulped, "Yeah okay. The Guardians agree."

"Well," Steve said, causing Tony to stare at him, "I want know what _exactly_ your rules are."

"Don't kill or seriously injure anyone." Daisy said.

"No unforgivable curses." Simmons added.

"Don't use your… skills on us." Fitz said timidly.

"No one can know who exactly you are, or that you're sanctioned by the Head Boy." Melinda ordered with a glare.

"Don't tell anyone about SHIELD." Mack said.

"Be willing to lend your skill set to us if needed." Yo-Yo said.

"And please don't tell Maria." Coulson finished sheepishly. "She'd be mad if she knew I didn't include her."

Steve glanced at Tony and they turned away from the table, using their hands to shield their conversation from the others.

"Should we?" Tony whispered.

"Maybe we should put it to a vote?" Steve muttered back.

"Even number." Tony sighed, "What if we split?"

"Rhodey?"

"He hasn't been initiated yet."

"But we don't know if we can trust these people."

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice."

Jemma leaned over by Steve's shoulder, "You know we can hear everything you're saying, right?"

The cheeks of both boys turned red as they turned back to face the table. Tony looked over at Steve and nodded.

"The Avengers are in." Steve sighed, "But we reserve the right to back out whenever we want."

"Well then," Coulson grinned, "We have ourselves a deal."


	24. Erik Lehnsherr

_"Aim at them."_

 _"Just take that."_

 _"I said take it!"_

 _"Step right up and see the freak boy!"_

Erik Lehnsherr woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. He grasped under his pillow for his two-way mirror, before ensuring his roommates were all still asleep.

"Charles" he hissed urgently into the mirror, but he saw nothing but darkness.

"Charles." He tried again, but to no avail. He brought his legs to his chest, burying his face in his knees when he realized that his boyfriend was most likely still asleep.

Erik shoved the mirror back under his pillow, angrily throwing himself back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. But he couldn't brush the nightmares from his mind.

 _"You are nothing without me."_

 _"Do as I say, or I'll throw you out."_

 _"I took you in, you owe me."_

 _"You are TRASH, do you understand boy?"_

Erik sat up again, hand instinctively brushing over his mirror. What if something had happened to Charles? What if he was in trouble?

But even if there was, what could he do? There was no way for a Slytherin to get into the Ravenclaw Common Room, especially in the middle of the night.

Unless…

Erik threw the covers off and jumped out of his bed. Quietly opening and closing his door and storming off down the hall to the first-year rooms. He looked over all the doors before finding the one he wanted and jerking it open. The first-year closest to the door sat up drowsily, looking at Erik.

"I'm looking for Loki Odinson." Erik said harshly.

The other boy pointed across the room to the farthest bed from the door. Before throwing himself back into bed.

Erik crept across the room, until he reached the bed, then aggressively shook the black-haired boy that was sleeping in it.

Loki jolted up, his scream muffled by the hand Erik placed over his mouth.

The little boy blinked a bit before focusing on Erik's face. "Lehnsherr." He hissed.

"Get me into Ravenclaw Tower." Erik ordered.

"Why do you think I can do that?" Loki whispered angrily.

"Because Raven is friends with Gamora Titan. I know you've been in Gryffindor, I figured you can get into Ravenclaw too."

"And even if I can," Loki scoffed, sitting up, "Why would I help you?"

"Because you don't want me to tell Professor Heimdall to change the Gryffindor passwords, do you?

Loki narrowed his eyes at Erik, "And what if I said I didn't care?"

"Are you truly willing to risk your ability to get into your brother's room?"

The younger boy bit his lip, "Fine." He muttered, pulling his covers off and getting out of bed. He carefully tread out of the room with Erik on his heels. Then the two of them made their way through the dungeons and up to the 5th floor.

"Why do you want to get in there anyway?" Loki muttered somewhere on the third floor.

"It's none of your business." Erik grunted.

When the two Slytherin boys arrived at the door, Loki carefully lifted the Bronze Eagle knocker.

" _Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?_ " It asked.

Loki pondered the question for a second before saying, "A circle has no beginning." The door clicked open, and Loki held it open for Erik. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Erik grunted in response, brushing past Loki to get into the room. He noticed the younger boy roll his eyes, and as the door shut he saw Loki head off down the hall instead of heading back down to the Slytherin Dungeons. He shook the younger boy out of his mind as he bounded up the stairs to the boy's dorms, taking them two at a time.

He ran through the hallway of doors before skidding to a stop before the one he needed. He carefully opened the door to reveal a room full of sleeping boys.

And in the middle bed was Charles, sleeping peacefully.

Erik closed the door behind him, before creeping over to Charles' bed, sitting on the edge. He watched the other boy's breathing for a minute before getting up to leave.

"Erik?" he heard, and sure enough when he looked down, Charles was opening his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Charles." Erik whispered, running a hand through his hair.

Charles sat up, "How'd you get in here?"

"Thor Odinson's little brother is good with doors."

"Why are you…" Charles' eyes went wide, his hand searching for the mirror under his pillow. He looked sheepishly at Erik, "I thought I heard you."

"It's alright." Erik whispered fondly, "I'll go now, you go back to sleep."

Charles gripped his wrist, "No. You're already here. Just stay." Erik nodded, then took off his shoes before situating himself on the bed next to his boyfriend. "What was bothering you?" Charles mumbled, pulling Erik down next to him.

"Nothing." Erik scoffed.

"Nothing?" Charles laughed, " _Nothing_ made you sneak out of bed and force a 1st year to beak into another common room in the middle of the night?"

Erik stayed silent.

"Erik." Charles said gently, pressing his forehead against the other boy's "Was it another nightmare?" Erik closed his eyes and nodded, "Was it Shaw?" Charles asked in disdain.

He lowered his head, pressing it into Charles' chest.

"You know," Charles whispered into Erik's ear, "He can't hurt you ever again. I won't allow it. You're 17, an adult. You never have to go back. And after we graduate, we're going to move out, get an apartment in…"

"Diagon Alley." Erik muttered with a smile.

"Exactly." Charles grinned, "And I'll take a job at Flourish and Blotts, and you can…"

"Take the apprenticeship at Ollivanders." Erik yawned, as Charles started to run a hand through his hair.

"And we'll get our own cat, or two," Charles whispered as his boyfriend began to drift off to sleep, "And be safe and happy." He smiled, kissing the top of Erik's head, "I promise."


	25. Raven & Charles

The night after Slytherin's first Quidditch match, which they lost to Hufflepuff ( _Hufflepuff_ ), Raven stomped into the Great Hall for breakfast, her hair flaming red as she scanned the Slytherin table for her brother. It didn't take her long to spot the blue trim of Charles' robes amongst all the Slytherins. Especially when he was surrounded by their little group of X-Men, that only had two Slytherin members.

"Charles." Raven hissed, causing her brother to look up at her.

"You alright there Raven?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Can I speak with you, _in private_?" She said, glaring at Erik.

Charles glanced at Erik in confusion, but stood and followed his little sister out of the Great Hall.

"What's wrong Raven?" Charles asked as he trailed her through the hallways towards the castle grounds.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor, causing Charles to nearly run into her. Her hair turned bright yellow with hints of orange, like flames, as she spun to face him. "What is _with_ Logan and Erik?" she sneered, "They cost us the Quidditch match last night! And we can never get through a practice without Logan sending Erik flying off his broom!"

Charles winced, "Raven…"

"No!" She said, her hair brightening and size increasing, "I've had it with those two! I _deserve_ to know what their problem is, our whole team does! They are jeopardizing our chances to…"

"Raven!" Charles said loudly. Raven looked down on him, before glancing around to see all the other students in the hallway looking at her. She blushed, her hair flicked back to it's normal blonde and she reverted back to her normal size. "Why don't we talk about this outside?" Charles asked gently, smiling at his little sister.

Raven grabbed his wrist, pulling him out onto the grounds and away from prying eyes. She lead the way down to the unoccupied Quidditch Pitch, dragging Charles down so he sat across from her in the center of the field.

"You aren't going to like this Raven," Charles said, "but no one really knows what Logan's problem with Erik is."

"But you're his _boyfriend_." Raven whined, "you should know."

Charles chuckled, "Honestly, I don't even think _Erik_ knows."

"Then why does he let Logan on the team?"

"Well, I have a feeling that Professor Udonta would kill him if he didn't, Logan is a hell of a beater. But more importantly, and you may not believe it, when they actually work together, Logan and Erik make a damn good team."

Raven glared at her brother, "Have they _ever_ done that?"

Charles chuckled, "Maybe once or twice."

"So you've never done anything about him?"

"Well, Logan was suspended from the team once…"

"Seriously?"

"Raven, I know it may be tempting, but don't go after Logan, Erik can handle him on his own."

She looked at him skeptically.

"Raven." Charles said in a stern voice.

"Alright fine," Raven said exasperated, "I promise that _I_ won't do anything to Logan."

Charles breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."


	26. Thor Odinson

"You and Loki can always come home with us." Steve offered, sitting on his trunk in an attempt to close it.

"It's fine my friend," Thor smiled, reaching over to help Steve close the straps on his trunk.

"I feel bad," Steve said, "It's the first year you aren't going home for Christmas."

Thor laughed, "Can you blame me? My father hasn't been in our good graces this year, could you imagine if I brought Loki home?"

"Steve!" Bucky called from the doorway, "Are you packed yet? We have to go!"

"You're sure?" Steve asked again.

"Absolutely." Thor grinned, "We will be here amongst friends, Natasha and Clint are staying, so is Kate, so you need not worry about us! You both have a great holiday!"

"Alright," Steve smiled, "You too! Have a great holiday! And Loki too!"

"I'll let him know!" Thor called as Barnes finally managed to drag Steve and his trunk out the door.

Alone at last, Thor allowed himself to sink back on his bed, he and Loki were 2 of only 12 students staying back for the holidays. Aside from Natasha, Clint, and Kate, there was also Erik Lehnsherr, Charles, Raven, Rocket, Groot, and, of course, Peter Quill, and Gamora Titan.

Thor didn't know the Guardians all that well, but he did know that they would be spending Christmas together in Professor Udonta's living quarters, seeing as Professor Titan had taken Nebula out on Holiday, refusing to take Gamora, though she didn't mind much.

He also knew that Charles, Erik, and Raven would spend the day together, as they did every year.

That left himself, Loki, Natasha, Clint and Kate to have their own Christmas. It was a difficult year, to say the least, but Thor had managed to secure a few presents for Loki on his last trip to Hogsmeade, and he was determined to make this Christmas a good one for his little brother.

Suddenly, a snowball hit his window, causing Thor to jump up and race over to see who it was.

"Got the tree!" Natasha yelled from where she and Clint were standing below Gryffindor tower, a beautiful green tree floating between them. She was holding her wand, ready to enchant more snowballs to hit his window. "Come help!"

"Alright! Thor called, reaching for his scarf, "I'll be right down!"

After the tree was securely placed in Thor's dorm, he, Natasha and Clint arranged the 5 beds in the room, so they circled around the tree. Then, Clint raced to get Kate from the Hufflepuff dorms and Natasha walked out calmly behind him to retrieve Loki from the Slytherin dorms.

With his friends gone, Thor quickly reached under his bed to retrieve their gifts. Three bags of assorted tricks from Zonko's for Natasha, Kate, and Clint. And for Loki, a Slytherin Scarf, some fresh parchment, and the Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. Loki had seen a copy in the restricted section of the library when he and Kate had snuck in there around Halloween, and it had taken Thor quite a while to find another copy.

He carefully wrapped all the packages in the brown paper that Natasha had been so nice to acquire for him, while hoping that his friends took their time coming back to the Gryffindor Dorms. He had just enough time to wrap the gifts and slide them back under the bed before heard the voices of his friends and little brother drift down the hallway.

"I can't believe that Professor Parker actually took Peter skiing!" Kate squealed, "He's gonna fall I swear. I'll bet you 2 galleons that he comes back with a broken arm!"

Clint laughed, "3 galleons says it's his leg."

"I put 4 galleons on him breaking more than one, but Professor Parker using Brackium Emendo," Loki said as he opened the door to Thor's dorm, "You know she _must_ be exceptional at it by now."

Kate grinned at Loki sticking her hand out for him to shake, "You've got yourself a bet Odinson!"

"I will not be lending you those galleons if you loose little brother!" Thor laughed, ruffling Loki's hair as Clint and Kate stifled their laughs. Loki shoved his brother off, acting appalled, but smiling all the same.

"I do not need your charity Thor."

"Of course you don't!" Thor grinned. He turned to face Clint, "Where's Natasha?"

"She's coming, she just wanted to grab something from Quill. Can't imagine what it'd be."

"Well," Kate said, throwing herself on a bed, "If Tasha's getting something from Quill, we're all toast."

Thor sat on the foot of his own bed, with Loki taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"What are we going to do with this?" Loki asked, gesturing to the tree.

"Decorate it." Thor said, smiling like mad when the two younger kids' eyes lit up at the idea. It would be both of their first Christmases away from home. Loki for obvious reasons, and Kate because her father wouldn't be home for the holidays and had no interest in sending for his daughter. Clint had told him that Kate was pretty broken up about it, but was putting up a front. Thor found he couldn't blame her, since he was largely doing the same.

"With what?" Loki asked.

"Magic mostly, but we managed to find…"

"Steal." Clint added.

"Secure," Thor corrected, "Some ornaments from downstairs."

Just then, Natasha kicked the door open, holding a box of sparkling Christmas bulbs.

"Quill and Rocket delivered big time boys!" she grinned, "And Clint!"

Clint looked at her suspiciously as she threw a box at him.

"Rocket says "Merry Freaking Christmas.""

"What is it!?" Kate cried.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Clint says looking curiously at the box.

"Oooh!" Kate squeals, "Give me one!"

Clint shrugs, slicing open the box and holding it out to Kate.

"Mmmm." She hums, "Cherry, my favorite."

Clint raises his eyebrow, then plops one into his mouth, "ahhhh!" he screams, sticking his tongue out, "What was that?"

"Vomit?" Kate asks.

"Earwax?" says Loki

"Dirt?" Thor suggests.

"Rotten Egg?" says Natasha.

"Why are all of those even flavors?" Clint asks, downing a glass of water Natasha conjured up for him.

"Well," Thor shrugged, "It does say ' _every_ ' flavor."

"I didn't think it meant _any_ flavor! I thought it meant normal flavors! Like watermelon, cherry and apple!"

"Those are in there too." Loki says, plucking the box from Clint's hand. He combs through it a takes out a bean, popping it in his mouth, "You just have to know which one to pick. That one was marshmallow." He held the box out to Clint.

"No thanks," he said, putting his hands up, "you can keep 'em."

Loki shrugged, as Kate leapt from her bed to his, holding out her hand for some beans, "Suit yourself."

After decorating the tree and exploring all the other flavors of the beans, the rag-tag group of students settled down for the night. Thor feigned sleep as he watched both his brother and Kate drift off, before quietly slipping the gifts out from under his bed and placing them under the sparkling tree. After that was done, he slid back into bed, grinning up at the tree. They really had done a great job with it.

Thor jolted awake to two hands gripping his arm, shaking it firmly.

" _Thor!"_ Loki hissed, "Get _up_! There are presents!"

"Are there?" Thor mumbled, grinning at his brother.

"You big oaf! You knew that, now get _up_!" Loki nearly shoved his brother off the bed, causing Thor to sit up.

"Okay, Loki, okay. I'm up, please don't push me off the bed."

"Finally!" Kate cried from her spot on the floor, cradling a bag in her lap, "Loki said we couldn't do presents without you!"

Thor raised an eyebrow at his brother, "You did?"

Loki's cheeks turned bright red, "No." he scoffed, throwing a present at Thor's head, that he just managed to catch. "Open that first."

"Why don't you and Kate open first?" Thor suggested, "I think she's about to burst."

"Yes!" Kate squealed, ripping the paper out of her bag and pulling out "An ugly cloak… thanks Clinton."

Clint laughed, "Put it on!"

Kate rolled her eyes, draping the red cloak around herself, and turning completely invisible.

"Oh my God!" Kate screamed, "It's an invisibility cloak!" she ran up to Clint, jumping on him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Clint laughed.

"You next Loki!" Thor called, watching as his little brother picked up one of the brown paper packages.

"You'll go after?" Loki asked.

"If you want."

Loki grinned, ripping the wrapping off the gift, his eyes grew wide as he turned to his brother, "You found it?"

Thor grinned, "Natasha and Tony helped."

"But it was in the restricted section!"

"Not if you know where to look." Natasha smirked, as Loki beamed up at Thor.

"You next!" Loki cried.

Thor chuckled as he picked up the sloppily wrapped package. He watched as Loki bit his lip nervously while he started ripping the paper. Thor's mouth dropped open when he saw the little picture frame inside. In the picture, were the smiling faces of his family. Their mother smiled and swayed gently back and forth as she held a much younger Loki in her arms. Thor was grinning as he hugged the family dog, Fenris, with their father's hand on his shoulder. Hela stood on their father's other side, her back to Odin, but smiling at Thor's antics none the less.

"I hope you like it I couldn't think what to get you and I didn't have money and so I asked Heimdall and he said he thought he could get something you might like and…"

Thor reached forward and pulled his little brother into a strong one-armed hug, "I love it Loki, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Thor."

"Merry Christmas Loki."


	27. Bucky Barnes

Bucky and Steve stood on the stairs on the Hogwarts Express, waving to their mothers.

"Be good!" Sarah Rogers called as the train started to move.

"Look out for each other!" Bucky's mom cried.

"We will!" The boys called out, before the train left the station completely, leaving the two waving women behind.

Bucky felt a pang in his heart while the station disappeared into the distance, but then he felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on Buck!" Steve said, pulling him up the steps and into the train properly. "Let's go find somewhere to sit!"

The boys started checking all the cars for empty seats, before settling on a car near the back of the train with only one other occupant.

"Hi!" Steve said emphatically, sticking his hand out to the boy in the train. Bucky tightened his grip on Steve's arm, "I'm Steve Rogers and this is Bucky Barnes. Can we sit with you?"

The other boy looked up at him curiously, "Thor Odinson" he replied, shaking Steve's hand, "and if you want them, the seats are yours."

Steve grinned, and Bucky cautiously followed him into the train car, "Thanks!"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Thor looked up from twiddling his thumbs and asked, "So, what houses do you guys think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor." Steve replied without a second thought.

"Me too!" Thor exclaimed. "What about you Bucky?"

"I mean," he stuttered, "probably Gryffindor."

Steve gave him his signature grin.

"Banner, Bruce!" Heimdall called. A smaller boy pushed his glasses up his nose before shuffling up to the sorting stool. Bucky watched as Professor Heimdall gently placed the sorting hat on the boy's head, within seconds, it screamed out "RAVENCLAW!" And the table draped in blue erupted in cheers. The Professor pulled the hat off his head and he quickly darted over and took his seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Bucky felt Steve grip his shoulder as Professor Heimdall bellowed out "Barnes, James!" Steve's hand fell from its place, and Bucky wished more than anything that he could just bring Steve with him as he scrambled out of the crowd and up to the stool. Professor Heimdall placed the hat on his head.

 _"The loyalty in you…"_ the hat crooned, _"And the dedication. Must be a Hufflepuff."_

Bucky held his breath, casting a look back on the crowd, and Steve, "Please" he muttered "Gryffindor."

 _"Even now, the loyalty."_

"Gryffindor." Bucky begged, "I want to stay with him, I promised his mom, and mine, and him that I'd protect him. Please, he'll be a Gryffindor, I know it, he's the bravest person I've ever met… And I need to protect him. I need to stay with him. Gryffindor, please."

 _"Well, in that case better be_ …GRYFFINDOR!"

The red draped table erupted in cheers as Heimdall lifted the hat off Bucky's head. He carefully strode over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down at the front of the table, smiling at Steve as the other boy gave him a thumbs up.

"My name's T'Challa, welcome to Gryffindor." The boy next to him whispered as Barton, Clinton was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After what seemed to be forever, Professor Heimdall finally called Rogers, Steven. Thor nudged Bucky as the professor placed the hat on Steve's head. To no one's surprise, the second the hat was on Steve's head, is called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Bucky cheered the loudest of them all.


	28. Tony & Pepper

The 5 times Tony tried to impress Pepper, and the 1 time it actually worked

[1] When Tony Stark boarded the train to Hogwarts for his first year, he was absolutely certain of 3 things.

One, He was absolutely going to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Two, He was going to be the _most_ popular kid in the _entire_ school.

And three, he was going to get the attention of the cute red-headed girl in the next car over, no matter if Rhody thought he was being ridiculous or not. The only problem was is that he had yet to do more than stare at her, and he had no idea what her name was.

Fortunately, Professor Heimdall rectified that when he called Potts, Virginia to be sorted. And by a stroke of luck, the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!" (It did the same for Tony after Rhody and some Rogers kid were sorted to Gryffindor, and some other red-head girl Rushman? Roman? Whatever, she was sorted into Slytherin). After his sorting he sauntered over to the table and took a seat beside Miss. Potts.

"The name's Tony, Tony Stark. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Stark? You're Howard Stark's son?"

"That's right."

She clicked her tongue, "I met your father when I picked out my wand. He tried to trick my father into paying twice as much, just because he's a muggle."

He winced.

She waved to him politely as she stood up, "Good day Mr. Stark."

Tony could only watch as she took a new seat further down the table.

[2] "What if I get her something nice for Valentine's Day?" Tony asked, kicking a rock down the path to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Pepper has actively been avoiding you since we met her last year, why would that make any difference?" Rhody asked, skeptically.

Tony pretended not to hear him, "What about strawberries? Everyone likes strawberries."

"Or you could try talking to her like a normal person."

"I think strawberries." Tony grinned.

Of course, it turns out, the only thing that Pepper Potts is allergic to in the entire world is strawberries. Go figure?

[3] Tony walked into the potions room with a rose in his hand, ignoring the eye-rolls from Rhody and Banner.

"Hey Pep!"

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"What do you say you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Tony asked smugly, presenting her with the rose.

"No thank you."

Tony's eyes widened, "What?"

"I said, no thank you."

"Why not!"

"Tony," Bruce muttered, grabbing his arm, "Let it go."

"But…"

Pepper sighed, closing her book, "If you must know, I'm going with Phil."

"Phil? Who's Phil?"

"Gryffindor Prefect" Bruce whispered in his ear.

"What? I thought his name was Prefect?"

[4] "So after the game, I'm going to fly up to the stands and ask her on a date to Hogsmeade."

"You know she doesn't want to date you, right Mate?" Ororo said.

Tony huffed, "Of course she does. She just doesn't _know_ she does yet."

"You know I am actually her roommate, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but this will be so romantic, she _can't_ say no!"

(She did)

[5] "What if I ask her to the Ministry Ball that's coming up? I have to go with Dad, he said I can bring a date." Tony asked, his head hanging off the side of his bed, and his feet sticking up against the wall.

"Or don't do that" Bruce suggested from his place leaning against his own headboard, skimming a book, "She already turned you down for the Yule Ball."

"But she wants to be a writer or something, it can be a good _experience_."

"Or you could try getting to know her?"

"I could ask her to join the Avengers."

Bruce looked up skeptically, "You can't even get Rhodes to join the Avengers."

"I can still try."

"You'd probably have a better shot if Rogers asked her."

Tony jolted up-right, nearly toppling off his bed in the process, "You take that back!"

Bruce didn't even bother looking up from his book, "I will not."

"Just for that," Tony scoffed, yanking the door open, "I'm gonna ask her!"

"She'll say no!" Bruce called after him, only to be met with a slamming door.

(She said no)

[+1] "Alright Pete," Tony said, "Just remember It's LeviOsa not LeviosA."

Peter nodded eagerly, scribbling some notes onto his parchment.

"Let's hear you say it again." Tony grinned.

"Wingardium LeviOsa. Wingardium LeviOsa. Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Perfect." Tony said, "Now try it for real, use your wand," he held Peter's arm in the perfect position, "Now point at the book, remember, Swish and Flick."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Peter cried, causing the charms book in front of him to rise into the air. Tony grabbed it before it could hit the table.

"Great job Pete!" Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I did it!" Peter laughed, "I actually did it!" He stood up abruptly, gathering his things in his arms, "I have to show Aunt May, she's gonna freak! Thanks Mr. Stark! I mean Tony! Thanks!" He ran off leaving Tony chuckling at the Library table.

"I saw what you did there."

Tony jumped a bit and spun around, seeing Pepper Potts standing behind him, clutching a book to her chest.

"It's really great you're helping him."

Tony shrugged, "It's nothing really, just a favor for Professor Parker."

"Still," Pepper smiled, "You don't have to. He seems really excited."

Tony smiled, "He's a great kid."

"That's really sweet of you Tony" Pepper said, brushing against his shoulder as she walked past him, "I'm impressed."

Tony stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open slightly, "Really?"

But she was already gone.


	29. Kate & Loki

"Where'd you guys even get Firewhisky?" Kate asked in awe, cradling a bottle in her hand.

Natasha plucked the bottle from her hands, "None of your business. And you don't get any."

"But you do!"

"We're older."

"Not old enough!"

"We're not giving you any." Natasha said, glancing to Loki, who had a smirk on his face, "Or you Loki, you're both too young."

"But… It's New Years!" Loki argued.

"Yeah! Clint!"

"Sorry Kate. You guys aren't getting any."

"You probably won't even notice!" Thor laughed, "You'll be asleep before the New Year begins!"

"Thor!" Loki cried, "I stayed up for New Year's last year!"

"Only because I woke you little brother."

"My Dad let me have Firewhisky last year."

"No offence," Clint said, "but your Dad isn't the _best_ influence Katie…"

"Oh, I know, but he let me have a sip…"

Kate grabbed Loki's arm as all the older kids headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, "I'll keep you awake if you keep me awake?" she whispered.

"Deal." Loki smirked, shaking her hand "Follow my lead."

"When?"

"Thor!" Loki called, "We'll meet you down there, I promised Kate I'd show her the Slytherin dorms!"

"What?" Kate whispered. But Loki just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, but hurry up!" Thor called back, and Loki grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her down towards the dungeons.

"What are we doing in here?" Kate asked, staring around at the Slytherin Common Room in awe.

"I have something that will help us get some Firewhisky."

Kate looked at him skeptically, "Like more Firewhisky?"

"Better," Loki grinned, running up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kate yelled.

"Just wait there!"

Kate glanced around awkwardly, before tentatively sitting on the edge of the sofa. The door to the Common Room swung open, causing her to jump up and come face to face with Erik Lehnsherr.

He scanned her tense body language, "What are you doing here?"

"Loki…" She stuttered.

"Ah." He sighed, walking past Kate and to the stairs, "Say no more, I want no part of it."

Kate watched him climb the stairs, meeting Loki at the top, she held her breath.

"Lehnsherr."

"Odinson."

But nothing happened, Loki bounded down the stairs, and Erik went to do whatever he came for. Loki started to leave, but noticed Kate was still standing perfectly still.

"Coming?"

"Oh." She shook her head, "yeah. What's that bottle?"

"Sleeping Draught." Loki smirked, tucking the bottle in his robe, before grabbing Kate's arm and running off towards the Great Hall.

"I'll distract them, you put some of this in their Butterbeer." Loki whispered, slipping Kate the sleeping draught.

"It won't hurt them, right?"

"You think I'd hurt my brother?"

Kate just looked at him.

"No, it won't hurt them."

"Okay." Kate smiled, tucking the vile under her pillow.

Loki sauntered over to the window, glancing out before yelling, "Look guys! Rocket is chasing Quill around the Quidditch Pitch!"

Thor, Natasha, and Clint ran over and crowded Loki at the window, trying to get a good look at Rocket and Peter, while Kate poured a third of the Sleeping Draught into each of their cups.

Three minutes later, Loki was pulling the blankets up over Thor as Kate poured two shots of Firewhisky.

"You'll need 4 more cups." Loki said.

"Why?"

"I may have hired the Guardians for a distraction. But they agreed to be paid in Firewhisky."

"Well," Kate chuckled, pouring four more shots as she heard the Guardians start tramping down the hallway, "I do love it when a plan comes together."


	30. Phil & Daisy

Phil was 5 when he first met his sister. She was only a year old, and arrived with two ministry officials in a flying car.

His mother said her name was Daisy.

Phil called her Skye.

Skye was only 7 when he left for Hogwarts. He hated leaving her, but he promised to write. She helped him pick out his owl in Diagon Alley, a Red barn owl they named Lola.

He wrote to tell her he was sorted into Gryffindor, she sent back a howler, just so he could hear her excitement.

When Skye was 9, she made a friend named Grant at her Muggle school. He saw some of her accidental magic, and instantly turned on her.

Weather or not Phil debated casting a curse on him before deciding to send Lola to attack him is another story. And if Grant Ward _happened_ to sprout a pig's tail shortly after is nobody's business but his own.

Phil was in his fifth year when Skye came to Hogwarts. He sat with her and some muggle-born first years on the train. Jemma, Leo, and Skye were "best friends" by the time the train got to the school.

She was nervous about sorting, she'd wanted Gryffindor since before Phil himself had gone to Hogwarts. It's what their mother had, then Phil, now Skye wanted it.

When Professor Heimdall called "Johnson, Daisy" to the stool, Phil held his breath.

"Don't worry Phil." Sue Storm whispered from the seat next to him, "She's got this."

Then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" And Skye squealed in delight before running over and hugging him. She sat down next to him, high-fiving Mack Mackenzie and Luke Cage, who happened to be sitting across from her.

And everything was right.

That was the memory he used in his 6th Year when he cast a Patronus for the first time. It was a Lion.

Headmaster Fury approached Phil in the middle of 6th year to form a team to watch over the student body.

"You'll be my one good eye." He said.

Skye was Phil's first recruit.

"Can I ask Leo and Jemma too?" she begged.

Phil couldn't say no to those eyes. Besides, FitzSimmons were some of the brightest students Phil had ever seen.

His next recruit was Melinda May, she brought Yo-Yo Rodriguez, and Yo-Yo brought Mack.

If nothing else, they were efficient and effective.

In his 7th year, her 3rd, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. The team took the field to celebrate, and Phil didn't see Victor Von Doom storming up behind him with his wand raised.

"Crucio!" He cast, right at Phil.

When he woke up in the Hospital Wing, Skye was cuddled against his side, fast asleep.

"Daisy really saved your ass back there." May said from her spot on the chair beside his bed.

"What?"

"She cast a Patronus, saved your ass."

"Sk…Daisy?" Phil stuttered, "Cast a Patronus?"

"Big one too." May grinned, propping her feat up on his bed, "A Lioness."

"Really?"

"Said she thought of you."

"I think of her when I cast mine.

"I know. Where do you think she got the idea?"

Phil winced as he lifted his arm, wrapping it securely around Skye's sleeping form.

"You'll owe her."

"I already do."


	31. Author's Note!

I (finally) have time to write some more chapters for this lovely little story, if you have any requests, let me know! I'd love some more ideas!


	32. Loki and Magic

1) Loki was carefully perched on a bench at the top of the Slytherin stands, half-heartedly glancing up that the Quidditch game taking place above him. His brother was doing very well at knocking the Slytherin team off their brooms, as he always did, and Brunhilde was doing fine, from what Loki could tell, on her first outing against the Slytherin team.

It was plain to see, even though he was barely paying attention, that Logan Howelett was starting to get agitated at the lack of Slytherin points, not that he was surprised, as everything agitated Logan, but the point still stood. However, it just so happened that Logan picked the wrong time to try and slip his wand out to inflict damage on the opposing team, because he did so at a moment that Loki happened to be looking up from his book.

Despite being a proud Slytherin, he did not want to see any harm come to the Gryffindor team, Brunhilde was one of the only people he actually liked, Rogers was nice enough, and then of course, there was his brother. He didn't care if Thor was hurt, per-say, however if he was injured, it could foil some of Loki's current plans, and he doesn't want his plans to suffer from his failure to act. With and eye roll, Loki slipped his wand from his sleeve, and carefully cast a spell on Logan, causing his wand to fly from his hand without the utterance of a single sound. Once he was satisfied, he slid his wand back up his sleeve, and returned to his book, with no one else having a clue.

2) Loki grinned as he peered around the corner, seeing Johnny Storm smiling at himself in his hand mirror as he flipped his hair around. This, Loki decided, would be the perfect opportunity to try out his next prank. He waved his hand in an upward motion, causing Storm's mirror to shake in his hand, before starting to float into the air. Storm stubbornly refused to let go of the thing, and, much to Loki's surprise and delight, he began to rise into the air with it, until he was dangling quite a ways above the ground, screaming for someone to come help. It took all of Loki's willpower not to burst out laughing when Professor Danvers had to get her broom to retrieve him, the mirror however, was lost to the skies.

3) Loki looked skeptically at the snake in the grass.

"Are you sure Quill is going to sneak into the Kitchens tonight?

 _"Of course. I heard him telling the girl near the Greenhouse."_

"Alright." Loki grinned, closing his book and stretching, before getting up from his spot in the grass. "I'm going to talk to Hogan, thank you for your help."

 _"Don't worry about it young wizard, I owe you my life."_

"Meh," Loki shrugged, "Don't mention it my friend."

4) "Odinson!"

Loki turned around, grinning at Quill as he jogged up to him.

"What ever can I help you with Quill?"

"I need something for a prank of mine, and Luis told me that Scott told him that he heard from Sam Wilson who heard from Steve Rogers that you might be able to get your hands on some Felix Felicis."

"And what would you need that for?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you really care?"

Loki shrugged, "Fair point, but it'll cost you."

"I've got 5 galleons."

Loki sighed, starting to walk down the hallway again, "You'll need more than that."

"I don't have more!"

"Then we're done here."

"Wait!" Quill called, causing Loki to pause and turn back to face him skeptically, "How about 8 galleons?"

"I thought you only had 5?"

"How about 8?"

Loki stared at him blankly for a minute, before grinning, and pulling a vial out of his sleeve. "You have yourself a deal Quill."

5) Loki grunted as Happy Hogan tightened his grip on his upper arm, dragging him down the hallway towards the headmaster's office.

"I don't know what you were thinking setting off those dungbombs in the Great Hall…"

Loki rolled his eyes, muttering "That it was funny…"

"But the headmaster is going to have quite the conversation with you when I tell him I saw you set them off…"

Loki's head perked up, "So _you_ saw me? Just you?"

"Of course," Happy scoffed, "but that's enough."

"Of course it is Mr. Hogan." Loki smiled, slipping his wand from its place in his sleeve. After he felt its familiar weight in his hand, he swiftly ducked out of Happy's hold, pointed his wand at him and cast, "Obliviate."

There was a bright light, and Happy fell back on to his bottom as Loki carefully slid his wand back up his sleeve and swiftly walked over to Happy.

"Are you alright Mr. Hogan?"

Happy shook his head in a daze, glancing up at the first year, "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be overseeing Lunch in the Great Hall."

"Well, someone set off some dungbombs. I saw you come out here after. You just… fell sir."

"Oh, maybe they affected me more than I thought…" Happy muttered, taking the hand Loki offered to help him up. "Thank you, Loki."

"No problem Mr. Hogan!" Loki called as Happy walked back in the direction of the Great Hall.

+1) Loki has no idea why there are Dementors at the school. He bet that, at least at the moment, no one really knew. The dementors were completely terrorizing the school, and while Loki felt a little uncomfortable around them, they effected some other students to the point that they are unconscious after a fit of pain. One of those unfortunate few happened to include more than half of the "Avengers" (including Loki's idiotic brother), and all of the "Guardians", so the school's main student defense was now solely left to SHIELD, Stark, and Rogers with a solid assist from Barnes, Strange, and Rhodes. Now logically, Loki knows he should have just run with most of the rest of student body, but ever since he watched his older brother grab at his head in pain and pass out, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Loki, Kate, and Peter Parker had found a "safe space" to drag some of the unconscious students to, tucked away behind one of the hills on the grounds, shielding them from the view of the main waves of dementors. So far, Loki had dragged his brother, Kate had dragged Clint Barton, and Peter Parker had dragged Natasha Romanoff, before bravely, (and stupidly, in Loki's opinion), going back and dragging in Bruce Banner. They were also joined by Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, followed closely by Charles Xavier carrying an unconscious Erik Lehnsherr. Though, Charles didn't stay for long, gently laying Erik down before going off to help the others in the fight.

Loki felt absolutely useless, peering over the side of the hill with Peter, Pietro, and Kate, while Wanda sate amongst the unconscious, carefully running a hand through Erik's hair. For some reason, Loki noticed, Erik seemed to be suffering the most from the dementor's effects, not simply passing out like Thor and the others, but frequently jerking around and yelping.

Suddenly, Peter gasped next to him, grabbing his upper arm "Loki" he whispered, "they're coming."

Loki's eyes widened as he saw a handful of dementors break off from the main pack. With the teachers and other students distracted, these dementors made a b-line right for Loki and the others. Pietro quickly slid down the side of the hill, yelling for Wanda to get down. Peter followed him, and Kate grabbed Loki's arm, yanking him down with her.

However, their escape came too late, because the dementors were on top of them almost as soon as Kate and Loki reached the bottom of the hill.

Erik Lehnsherr's fits started getting worse, causing him to start screaming. The others started fidgeting as well, and even Loki himself began to feel even worse. Judging by the reactions of Kate and the others, doubling over and clutching their heads, they were feeling worse too. He knew he had to do something, to save himself, to save his brother, to save them all. But what, well, what would Thor do?

Loki pulled his wand from his sleeve, struggling to stand as he pointed it up at the dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Loki felt the sense of dread lift off of him, and as he squinted his eyes, looking up at the big blue light, he could vaguely make out the shape of a snake, before he promptly joined his brother in the land of unconsciousness.

NOTES:

From "Guest" on FanFiction "How about a story of Loki pranking someone? It would be fun to see/read about some of Loki's wit and tricks. Plus, we haven't read anything to prove Thor's claims about Loki being the best. Your notes say that Loki even proved Thor's claims. That would be an awesome chapter."

5 times no one noticed Loki was incredibly powerful, and 1 time they did.

For #4, If it's not clear, Loki did brew the Felix Felicis himself.

For the +1, I did choose the unconscious students with purpose, I plan to maybe write about the events leading to this distress, but in case I don't...

Thor) He saw the death of his mother, and whatever that was (spoilers) also gave him the scar over his eye.

Clint) Neglect by his father.

Natasha) Mysterious upbringing (I plan on this staying a mystery because it keeps her character intact)

Bruce) His relationship with his father.

Erik) See his chapter (24) for further details


	33. Patronus List

Alex Summers – _yr. 5_

Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie – _yr. 4_ – **Dolphin**

Anthony 'Tony' Stark – _yr. 5_ – **Stag**

Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm – _yr. 7 -_ **non corporeal**

Bruce Banner – _yr. 5_

Brunnhilde Valkyrie – _yr. 3_ \- **Abraxan Winged Horse**

Carol Danvers – _Flying Instructor/Quidditch Coach_ – **Phoenix**

Charles Xavier – yr. 7 – **Black Swan**

Claire Temple – _yr. 4_ – **Grey Squirrel**

Clint Barton – _yr. 5_ \- **Hawk**

Daisy Johnson – _yr. 3_ – **Lioness**

Danny Rand – _yr. 3_ \- **Dragon**

Darcy Lewis – _yr. 4_ – **Seal**

Drax – _yr. 4_

Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez – _yr. 4_

Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens – _yr. 2_ – **Cheetah**

Erik Lehnsherr – _yr. 7_ \- **Hippogriff**

Erik Selvig – _Astronomy Professor_ – **Red Squirrel**

Everett Ross – _Arithmancy Professor (Head of Hufflepuff House)_ – **Badger**

Franklin 'Foggy' Nelson- _yr. 4_ \- **Dun Stallion**

Gamora Titan– _yr. 3 -_ **non corporeal**

Groot – _yr. 1_

Hank McCoy – _yr. 6_ \- **Wolf**

Hank Pym – _Charms Professor (Head of Ravenclaw House)_ \- **Aardvark**

Heimdall - _Divination Professor (Head of Gryffindor House) –_ **Oryx**

Hope Pym – _yr. 4_ – **Dragonfly**

James 'Bucky' Barnes – _yr. 5_ \- **Mastiff**

James 'Rhody' Rhodes – _yr. 5 -_ **non corporeal**

Jane Foster – _yr. 5_ \- **Nebelung Cat**

Jemma Simmons – _yr. 3_ \- **Capuchin Monkey**

Jessica Jones – _yr. 3 -_ **non corporeal**

Jonas Vision – _yr. 2_

Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm – _yr. 5_

Karen Page – _yr. 4_

Kate Bishop – _yr. 1_ – **Little Owl**

Leopold Fitz – _yr. 3_ \- **Capuchin Monkey**

Logan Howlett – _yr. 7_

Loki Odinson – _yr. 1_ - **Rattlesnake**

Luis Peña – _yr. 4_ – **Hedgehog**

Luke Cage – _yr. 3_ \- **Elephant**

Mantis – _yr. 2_

Margret 'Peggy' Carter – _yr. 5_ \- **Eagle**

Maria Hill – _yr. 7 -_ **non corporeal**

Mary Jane 'MJ' Watson – _yr. 1 -_ **non corporeal**

Matthew Murdock – _yr. 4_ – **Nightjar**

May Parker – _Muggle Studies Professor_ – **Robin**

Melinda May – _yr. 6_ – **Lynx**

Monica Rambeau – _yr. 2_

Nakia – _yr. 6 -_ **non corporeal**

Natasha Romanoff – _yr. 5_ – **Borzoi**

Nebula Titan– _yr. 2_

Ned Leeds – _yr. 1_ \- **Sphynx Cat**

Nick Fury – _Headmaster_ – **Orange** **Tabby Cat**

Okoye – _yr. 6_ \- **non corporeal**

Ororo Munroe – _yr. 5_

Peter Parker – _yr. 1_ – **Otter**

Peter Quill – _yr. 3 -_ **non corporeal**

Phillip 'Phil' Coulson – _yr. 7_ - **Lion**

Pietro Maximoff - _yr. 2_ – **Wild Rabbit**

Raven Darkhölme-Xavier – _yr. 3_ – **Blackbird**

Reed Richards – _yr. 7 -_ **non corporeal**

Rocket – _yr. 2_ – **Raccoon**

Sam Wilson – _yr. 4_ – **Falcon**

Scott Lang – _yr. 4_ – **Field Mouse**

Sean Cassidy – _yr. 4_

Shuri – _yr. 1_ – **Raven**

Steven 'Steve' Rogers – _yr. 5_ – **Mastiff**

Steven Strange – _yr. 5 -_ **non corporeal**

Susan 'Sue' Storm – _yr. 7_ – **Snowy Owl**

T'Challa – _yr. 6_ – **Panther**

Tandy Bowen – _yr. 1_ – **Dove**

Thanos Titan – _Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

Thor Odinson – _yr. 5_ – **Goat**

Trish Walker – _yr. 4_

Tyrone Johnson – _yr. 1_ – **Black Mare**

Victor Von Doom – _yr. 7_

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts – _yr. 5_ – **Doe**

Wade Wilson – _yr. 2 -_ **non corporeal**

Wanda Maximoff – _yr. 2_ – **Brown Hare**

Wong Benedict – _yr. 6_ – **Brown Owl**

Yao – _History of Magic Professor -_ **non corporeal**

Yondu Udonta – _Potions Professor (Head of Slytherin House)_ \- **Buzzard**

*Note: Not all the characters can cast the patronus at the year they are listed in, however, they will be able to sometime in the future.

If there is an animal listed, that is the patronus.

If it says "non-corporeal" they can cast one, but not in a definite shape.

If there is nothing, they cannot cast a patronus.

Most of these came off a patronus list and can be looked up to see how they fit the character.

I made up the following to suit the character:

Rocket - Raccoon (obvious reasons)

T'Challa - Panther (ditto)

Fury - Orange Tabby Cat (A nod to Goose)

Thor has a Goat because the animal is sacred to the Norse God Thor.

Matching Patronuses (for various reasons):

Tony/Pepper - Stag/Doe

FitzSimmons - Capuchin Monkey (both)

Steve/Bucky - Mastiff (both)

Phil/Daisy - Lion/Lioness

Pietro/Wanda - Wild Rabbit/Brown Hare

Peter Quill would have been capable of casting a corporeal patronus if not for the death of his mother.


	34. Quidditch Teams

**Gryffindor:**

Okoye – _yr. 6_ – Chaser

Phillip 'Phil' Coulson – _yr. 7_ – Chaser – **Team Captain**

Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie – _yr. 4_ – Chaser

Luke Cage – _yr. 3_ – Beater

Thor Odinson – _yr. 5_ – Beater

Steven 'Steve' Rogers – _yr. 5_ – Keeper

Brunnhilde Valkyrie – _yr. 3_ – Seeker

* * *

 **Hufflepuff:**

Nakia – _yr. 6_ – Chaser

Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm – _yr. 5_ – Chaser

Alex Summers – Prefect - _yr. 5_ – Chaser

Drax – _yr. 4_ – Beater

Matthew Murdock – _yr. 4_ – Beater

Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm – _yr. 7_ – Keeper – **Team Captain**

Sam Wilson – _yr. 4_ – Seeker

* * *

 **Ravenclaw:**

Rocket – _yr. 2_ – Chaser

Ororo Munroe – _yr. 5_ – Chaser

Victor Von Doom – _yr. 7_ – Chaser

Hank McCoy – _yr. 6_ – Beater – **Team Captain**

Anthony 'Tony' Stark – _yr. 5_ – Beater

Wong Benedict – _yr. 6_ – Keeper

Hope Pym – _yr. 4_ – Seeker

* * *

 **Slytherin:**

Pietro Maximoff - _yr. 2_ \- Chaser

Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez – _yr. 4_ – Chaser

Natasha Romanoff – _yr. 5_ – Chaser

Logan Howlett – _yr. 7_ – Beater

Erik Lehnsherr – _yr. 7_ – Beater – **Team Captain**

Raven Darkhölme-Xavier – _yr. 3_ – Keeper

Melinda May – _yr. 6_ – Seeker


	35. Prefects

**Gryffindor:**

Prefects:

Okoye – _yr. 6_

T'Challa – _yr. 6_

Margret 'Peggy' Carter – _yr. 5_

Phillip 'Phil' Coulson – _yr. 7_ **(Head Boy)**

James 'Rhody' Rhodes – _yr. 5_

Susan 'Sue' Storm – _yr. 7_

* * *

 **Hufflepuff:**

Prefects:

Nakia – _yr. 6_

Christine Everheart _\- yr. 6_

Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm – _yr. 7_

Christine Palmer _\- yr. 5_

Alex Summers – _yr. 5_

* * *

 **Ravenclaw:**

Prefects:

Bruce Banner – _yr. 5_

Wong Benedict – _yr. 6_

Jane Foster – _yr. 5_

Hank McCoy – _yr. 6_

Charles Xavier – _yr. 7_

Reed Richards – _yr. 7_

* * *

 **Slytherin:**

Prefects:

Maria Hill – _yr. 7_ **(Head Girl)**

Melinda May – _yr. 6_

Natasha Romanoff – _yr. 5_

Jasper Sitwell - _yr. 6_


	36. Pepper Potts

**FanFiction: From: Guest**

 **"Please more Tony/Pepper with a James/Lily dynamic at Hogwarts, aka Tony is in love with Pepper and an idiot (not a bully tho) and Pepper is not impressed for like years but eventually they get together!"**

 **AO3: From: Mia (Guest)**

 **"yessss please update and could you do some more Pepperony too please?"**

 **Yes, I can write some more Pepperony, here you go!**

Tony Stark was many things. So many, in fact, Pepper kept an alphabetized list including, (but not limited to),

Arrogant,

Bold,

Cocky,

Conceited,

Egotistical,

Entitled,

Infuriating

Irritating,

Narcissistic,

Pompous,

Selfish,

Vain,

And no matter what Ororo insisted, Pepper was NOT in love with him. Absolutely not. There was no way that she, Virginia Pepper Potts, could ever be in love with Tony Stark. Not him, the boy who is like a curse place upon her.

Sure he had his uses, Stark was, as much as it pained her to admit, a genius. He was gifted in most all magic. He was also quite charming and could talk his way out of (or into) just about anything. And, of course, there was the fact that his father was the most renowned wand-maker in the entire wizarding world, which had its benefits.

Also, he was pretty cute, but Ororo certainly didn't need to know she thought that.

Though she had to admit, Tony was pretty good with the first years, especially little Peter Parker and T'Challa's sister, Shuri. And there was 3rd year Harley Keener who he took under his wing, which was sweet. Especially when he sat up in the common room all night with Harley and Shuri, trying to crack Professor Titan's latest assignments. (Not that Pepper had watched from the Girls' dormitory staircase or anything.)

Then there was the whole "Avengers" thing (that she didn't know about). Of course, from what she knew (or "didn't"), Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson should be getting most of the credit for that, but that didn't mean Tony's contributions were unnoticed. She had seen him grow into himself much more since Steve had convinced the others to go along with his plan, and she had to admit (to herself of course) it was pretty endearing.

Of course, none of this had anything to do with how she was wearing a red and gold clip he liked in her hair much more often now, or why she covered for Tony and the Avengers with Coulson, or why she was researching the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion and how to brew one just because Tony had asked nicely (for once).

Glancing around to make sure her roommates were asleep, or contently reading in Jane's case, she rolled up her parchment with the Polyjuice information on it and carefully slipped out of her room. Glancing over the balcony she could see Tony sitting on the sofa. Harley Keener was curled contently next to him, his head resting in Tony's lap as he slept. Bruce Banner was sitting across from Tony, writing on a piece of parchment as he and Tony whispered about something she couldn't quite make out.

It was adorable scene really, one that made Pepper smile softly. Tony apparently had a 6th sense for finding her because he glanced up at her then, flashing her an ear-to-ear smile.

She rolled her eyes fondly, and carefully made her way down the stairs, holding out the parchment to Tony.

"Do I want to know what you're going to do with this?"

Tony glanced at Bruce who shook his head forcefully.

"No, apparently not."

"I trust Bruce's judgement."

"And not mine? I'm hurt Pep!"

"Do _you_ even trust your own judgement?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words, much to the amusement of Bruce and Pepper, who tried, with varying levels of success, to hide their laughter.


	37. Young Avengers

Loki briskly walked to the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, dropping his books on the table before collapsing on the bench across from Kate Bishop, muttering to himself.

"What was that?" Kate asked, barely looking up from her charms book.

"I'm gonna hex him." Loki said, more to himself than Kate.

"Who now?"

"My brother."

"What'd he do?"

"He said I couldn't join his Avengers!" Loki yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "apparently I'm too young and inexperienced."

"You are both those things…"

"But that doesn't mean I can't help!"

"I didn't say that." Kate sighed, closing her book, "If you're that upset about it, we can just make our own team. And if we keep it to ourselves, we can even operate right under Coulson and SHIELD's noses."

Loki blinked a couple times, leaning in closer to Kate, "I'm listening…"

"I mean, who will suspect a bunch of adorable and 'inexperienced' first years anyway?"

"Who else do you have in mind?"

Kate smiled, looking around the Hufflepuff table, seeing who she was looking for, she stood on the bench, "Kaplan! Altman! Come here!"

Two boys from down the table gave her funny looks before gathering their belongings and coming over to where she and Loki were.

"What was that about? Billy asked.

"How would you fellas' like to join the Young Avengers?"

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

Loki looked the two boys up and down. Billy Kaplan was smart, Loki knew, the other boy was vying for Loki's top spot in first year. He also looked as if wind could knock him right over. Short and lanky, with a mess of dark brown hair on his head. Teddy Altman was his opposite, tall, bulky, blonde. But he didn't seem all that bright… Loki leaned over and grabbed and Kate's arm, spinning her around and away from the boys, whispering in her ear, "are you sure about these guys?"

"Oh yeah." Kate grinned, glancing back at them, "Billy's as good at magic as you are, and Teddy is a Transfiguration _genius_."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You know we can hear you, right?" Teddy asked while Billy just chuckled.

Loki's face went red as he and Kate turned back towards the boys. "So, what do you guys think?" Kate asked.

"We're running Clint and the others outta business?" Billy asked.

Kate shrugged, "Sorta. We'll let them handle the big stuff."

Teddy and Billy exchanged glances, nodding to each other before smiling and saying "deal."

"I could get my brother too." Billy said.

"Sure!" Kate smiled, "No one is faster than Tommy."

"Who's that?" Loki asked.

"Billy's brother?" Kate said in confusion, "Tommy?"

"Isn't he one of your roommates?"

"Wait… I have roommates?"

"Swear to me on your life you won't tell ANYONE." Kate said sternly.

Her charms partner, Eli Bradley, looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"You have to swear, or I won't tell you."

"Alright, alright, I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me."

"Good." Kate smirked, grabbing Eli's arm and yanking him into an empty classroom.

"I want you to join the Young Avengers."

"The what?"

"The Young Avengers! Thor said Loki couldn't join the _Avengers_ Avengers, so me and him are putting together a team of our own!"

Eli crossed his arms, "And who's this team?"

"Me, Loki, Billy, Tommy, Teddy, and you, I hope."

"And they all agreed?"

"Yep."

"And no one else knows?"

Kate winced, "well, mostly no one else knows."

"Who else knows!?"

"Just Clint. And probably Natasha, but we have to share the map! He even gave me some tips!"

"And what if he goes blabbing it?"

"He won't. He swore."

"Oh really?"

Kate narrowed her eyes, "I have too much on Clint for him to go against me. He won't tell. Now are you in or what?"

"Fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."


	38. Steve & Natasha

**From JustNotMe on AO3: "I really would like a bit Steggy in this fic, so I wondered if you could maybe make Natasha try find Steve a date and 5 times she does not succeed and 1 she does. Could it include a dance?"** **Great idea! Here is 5 times Natasha tried to get Steve a date, and one time she succeeded.**

I'm thinking of doing a couple Tri-Wizard chapters, so I'm gonna need a rain-check on that dance.

1\. Natasha sat on a branch of one of the trees on the Hogwarts grounds. Steve Rogers was below her sitting at its trunk and reading his potions textbook.

"Have you ever thought of just dating Bucky?"

Steve started choking, jerking forward and coughing "What?"

"Well, you're practically an old married couple anyway."

"Why would I want to date Bucky!? I don't want to date anyone!"

"It's been a while since you've had a date," Natasha leaned back against the tree, "Figured it's time you had another one."

"But Bucky?"

"Well. He's good looking, you have the same interests, plenty of common life experience."

"Nat, I'm not dating Bucky."

"Fine. Suit yourself…"

2\. "She's nice."

"Nat…"

"And pretty."

"Nat"

"And really smart."

"Nat, I'm not dating Jane Foster. She was just helping me with Potions."

"You guys would look cute together."

"No. She's not my type, and besides, she has a crush on Thor."

Natasha stopped walking, looking at Steve with raised eyebrows, "Oh she does, does she?"

"Yes."

She grinned, "Interesting…"

3\. Steve slipped back into the Gryffindor common room after a long day in Hogsmeade with the girl who was Natasha's latest attempt at getting him a date.

"Well?" Natasha asked from the couch, her feet in Clint's lap as they read over the Marauder's Map with Thor and Tony.

"Where did you come from?"

"How was it?"

"Ooooh" Clint swooned, "Steve had a dateeee."

"It wasn't a date, we just had Butterbeer together."

"Sounds like a date!" Bucky called from the other side of the room where he and Rhody were playing chess.

"Not a date."

"Well?" Natasha said, impatiently.

"She spent the entire time asking about our win against Hufflepuff for the school paper."

"Boo!" Bucky and Clint cried.

Tony winced, "It was Christine Everhart, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Yeah, I went out with her once. Wouldn't recommend."

"She's nice!" Natasha said.

"But all she does is interview and write for the newspaper!" Tony argued.

Steve walked over and put a hand on Natasha's shoulder, "Sorry Nat, she's not really my type."

"I'll just have to try harder then."

4\. Steve was wandering around the forbidden forest for detention, gathering ingredients for Professor Udonta's potions lesson.

"I take it your date with Rumlow didn't go well?"

Steve jumped back in shock, drawing his wand, only to lower it as soon as Natasha stepped out from behind a tree.

He sighed, gathering his ingredients from where he dropped them, "You can say that."

"You punched him in the face."

"Not hard enough."

"He's in the hospital wing."

"Still think I shoulda punched him harder." Steve mumbled.

"What did he do?"

"He was talking bad about the Avengers. Then he shoved a first year."

"Is that when you broke his nose?"

"Nah, that was when he called someone a Mudblood two seconds later."

Natasha winced, "Sorry."

"That's alright, it felt kinda good."

"I'm not going out with Pepper Potts."

"Why not? She's amazing!"

"Yes. Totally amazing, I would have never passed charms without her, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't want Tony to kill me."

"Oh come on! She doesn't even like him!"

"I'm not willing to take that chance!"

"Steve!"

"Natasha, no."

+1) "Give me one more chance Steve."

"Nat…"

"I really think you're gonna like this one Steve."

"I mean, thanks for trying Nat, really, but…"

"Last one Steve. I swear, if this one doesn't work out, you're hopeless."

"Really Nat…"

"Barnes helped me on this one. Please."

Steve sighed, "Well, if you're saying please."

"Yes!" Natasha cried, grabbing Steve's arm and leading him out to the grounds near the Greenhouses. She looked around a bit before spotting a girl sitting on the edge of a hill, gazing out on the sunset. "Peggy!" Natasha called, causing her to turn around and wave. Her curls bouncing around where they framed her face.

Steve thought she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"You know Peggy Carter, right Steve?"

Steve blinked back to reality, "Uh, yeah. You're a Gryffindor too, right?"

Peggy laughed, "And we're in dueling club together?"

"Right," Steve shuddered, "Of course."

"I'm just gonna go do my, uh, Potions homework!" Natasha called, leaving Steve and Peggy awkwardly blushing at each other. Her work here was done.


	39. Triwizard Tournament 1: Steve Rogers

"You can't be serious." Bucky said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I am." Steve said as he kept walking.

"No!" Bucky, yelled, jogging back over to Steve, "Someone DIED the last time they held this thing!"

"It's safer now. Headmaster Fury didn't even put up the age line!"

"DIED Steve." Bucky yelled, drawing the attention of various other students, "As in kaput, gone, never coming back."

Steve sighed, "I know what died means Buck. But Voldemort isn't a problem now…."

"Ah!" Bucky protested slapping a hand over his friend's mouth, "You can't go around talking like that!"

Steve brushed Bucky's arm off, rolling his eyes and walking into the room with the Goblet of Fire inside. "I'm entering Buck, you can't stop me."

"You want to bet?" Bucky challenged, grabbing Steve's wrist.

"Bucky!"

"Steven!"

Steve shook his friend off, dropping the paper with his name on it into the Goblet. "Relax, it probably won't choose me anyway."

"Your dumb ass better be right." Bucky grumbled, stomping off, passing Tony Stark in the doorway.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed, "Don't ask."

The students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived in a large carriage pulled by Abraxan horses. It was, Steve had to admit, one of the most incredible things he'd ever seen. They flew in late in the day, and he and Peggy had watched them fly in over the sunset.

Early the next morning, the students from the Durmstrang Institute arrived on a magical ship that could travel underwater, which was, quite possibly, the strangest thing Steve had ever seen, watching from the Owlery with the rest of the Avengers as it emerged from the water.

That night was the biggest feast that Steve had ever seen in his 5 years at Hogwarts, with more students crammed into the Great Hall than he ever thought possible. While the 4 house tables were set up, no one seemed to be sitting at their 'correct' table. Steve himself was sitting with Peggy, Tony, Bruce, Rhody, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Clint, Kate, Peter Parker, and a bunch of other random first years who's names he didn't know. They were sitting at, what was theoretically the middle of the Gryffindor table. Bucky, who was still avoiding him, was sitting with T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye, and Shuri at the front of the "Ravenclaw" table. The room was loud with commotion. Everyone thought Phil Coulson or Charles Xavier was going to be the Hogwarts champion, and Steve watched both boys nervously talking with the people around them.

Then Headmaster Fury brought in the Goblet.

And the room was quiet.

Headmaster Fury placed his hand near the Goblet, the stepped back. The Blue Flames turned red as the first paper flew out of the Goblet.

It seemed the entire room was holding their breath as Headmaster Fury unfolded the paper.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is Monet St. Croix!" he called, causing an eruption of applause from the left side of the room where the Beauxbatons students were sitting.

Just then, the Goblet turned red again, causing the room to once again go silent as a second paper shot out into Headmaster Fury's hand.

"The champion from Durmstrang is Kurt Wagner!"

Loud cheers and the stomping of many feet came from the back corner of the room where the Durmstrang students had settled.

The Goblet turned red once again causing a hush to settle over the room and the third and final paper shot out.

"And the Champion from Hogwarts is Steven Rogers!"

Everyone started cheering, but Steve didn't really hear any of it, instead, he felt kind of numb as Thor and Tony road in excitement, thrusting him up and on to his feet. He stumbled to the front of the room, and as he went, he could feel the pain of Bucky's piercing glare on his back.

When he stood in the front of the room with the two other champions, hearing the cheers of his peers and feeling the death glare of his best friend, Steve knew he was in for one heck of a ride.


	40. Peter Parker

"Hey! Hey kid!"

Peter stopped in his tracks, turning around to see Tony Stark jogging down the hallway to catch up with him. Harley Keener and James Rhodes were jogging on his heals and Pepper Potts was walking briskly behind all of them, talking to Natasha Romanoff.

"Hi Mr. Stark." Peter said nervously as Ned stood speechless next to him.

"Pete, I told you," Tony grinned, "Just call me Tony."

"Okay… Mr…. I mean, Tony."

"You wanna come eat dinner with us kid? Your friend here can come too."

Peter bit his lip, "I, I'd love to Tony…"

"That's great," Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder, "I still have to find Nebula and meet Clint and Bruce in the Great Hall, but I was thinking we could go down to the…"

"But I can't." Peter said, ducking out from under Tony's arm. He started walking away from the others, calling back, "I got something I have to do! Maybe next time!"

Peter made his way into the Great Hall, walking over to the front of the Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony, Rhody, Harley, Pepper, Natasha, and Nebula walking out the doors with Clint Barton and Bruce Banner in tow, part of him wished he had said yes to having dinner with them, but on the other hand…

"Hey Pete!" May said, wrapping her nephew in a hug, "How was school today?"

"It was great!" Peter said, squeezing her back.

They sat down across from each other, and May started to tell him how Wade Wilson had _insisted_ Muggles only had 3 toes on each foot.

He wouldn't trade this for the world.

 **Happy Mother's Day everyone!**


	41. Phil & Maria

**From Cissy on AO3:**

 **"If you're still taking requests:**

 **How about you write a chapter how Maria and Phil met and how they became best friends? Also, you could write about why they'd broken up in yr. 4.**

 **I think this would be interesting, since it has been mentioned that the Guardians and Avengers shall not tell Maria about SHIELD."**

* * *

 **Year 1:**

"Be good Skye!" Phil called, hanging out the window in his train car as his little sister jogged alongside of the train.

"I will! Tell me what house you get!" she called as the train picked up speed. She stopped running at the edge of the platform, waving to him.

Phil waved back until Skye was nothing but a speck in the distance, and only then did he climb back into the train car and close the window.

"Hello."

Phil jumped back in shock, staring at the girl who was now sitting in the car with him.

"My name's Maria, what's yours?"

"I'm Phil." He stuttered, "When'd you get in here?"

"Like 5 minutes ago." She smiled, "you really weren't paying attention."

"Oh." Phil sat down across from Maria, "So, what house do you think you're gonna be in?"

"I don't know" Maria hummed, "Maybe Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin? My mom was a Ravenclaw, but I've always felt more like a Slytherin… what house do you think you'll get?"

"I was kinda hoping for Gryffindor."

"Well good luck!"

* * *

 **Year 2:**

"Phillip Coulson!" Maria shouted, stomping down the hallway, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To try out for the Quidditch team Maria!" Phil sighed. "I told you earlier!"

"Second Years never make the team Phil."

"Well I might."

Maria scoffed, "You wish."

"Just come watch Maria, you might actually like it."

"Fine. Just so I can help you to the Hospital wing when you're done."

* * *

 **Year 3:**

"Come with me." Maria grabbed his wrist pulling him into the empty classroom.

"Maria, what's this all about?"

"I realized something over the summer, and I just have to tell you. Promise you won't freak out or hate me."

"Why couldn't you just send an Owl?"

She pressed him against the wall, her nose almost touching his, "Promise?"

"I promise." Phil sighed, "Now what…" He was cut off by Maria smushing her lips against his. Then she abruptly pulled back.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Phil leaned his head back against the wall, "Well why didn't you just say so!?"

* * *

 **Year 4:**

"It's not working Phil."

He glanced up from his textbook to where his girlfriend was sitting across from him in the Library. "What, Potions?"

"No, not potions!"

"Then what, charms?"

"This isn't about school Phil."

"Oh, I thought that's what we were doing, studying for exams…"

"It's about us."

"What about us?"

"It's not working."

"Oh…" Phil paused, "Why?"

"This isn't like last year Phil, next year you're going to be captain of the Quidditch team, and your sister is coming. I mean, we barely spend any time together now that isn't studying…"

"Alright. What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "I don't want to lose you."

Phil smiled, and stuck his hand out, "Friends then?"

"Friends." She grinned.

"Good. Now what did you get for number 12 on Potions?"

* * *

 **Year 5:**

"Maria!" Phil said, walking into their train car on the Hogwarts express.

"Phil!" She smiled jumping up to hug him.

"I want you to meet someone," he grabbed the shoulder of the little girl behind him, bringing her up in front of him so she could see Maria. "This is my little sister, Daisy."

Maria crouched down to the girl's eye-level, "Hi Daisy! I'm Maria."

"You broke up with my brother?"

Maria grimaced, "Yeah…"

"I don't like you."

"Daisy!" Phil said as Maria stood back up.

"She's exactly as you described." Maria said.

"I'm so sorry…"

The door slid open, revealing two first years tightly holding hands.

"Can we sit here?" the girl said.

Both Phil and Maria deflated, "Of course." Phil sighed.

* * *

 **Year 6:**

"What have you been up to Phillip?" Maria said, trapping him in the corner of the room.

"Nothing Maria." He responded, pushing her arm down.

"I know Headmaster Fury has you up to something."

Phil bit his lip, "He doesn't Maria. I swear."

"You can say that all you want, But I will find out what you're doing Phillip."

* * *

 **Year 7:**

"Phil!" Maria called, bounding up to the Gryffindor table where he was sitting with Daisy.

"Maria! How was your Summer?"

"Phil, I have the best news!"

"You're going away forever?" Daisy mumbled.

"Daisy!" Phil sighed, "Don't mind her, what is it?"

"I'm Head Girl! I got the letter last week! I was going to send you an owl but I figured I should just tell you in person…"

"Maria that's great! I actually got a letter last week too."

"You did? About what?"

"I'm Head Boy."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." He grabbed the front of his robe, showing her his head boy badge.

"That's wonderful Phil!" she said, admiring his badge, "I thought for sure it was going to be Charles Xavier though."

Phil leaned over to whisper in her ear, "So did I."


	42. Tony Stark

"Peter! Harley!" Tony called down the hallway, causing the two boys to skid to a stop and spin around. "Where is everyone today?"

"Oh!" Peter said, "They're all pl…" Harley slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Pl…aying chess in the Slytherin Dorms." Harley sputtered, "Natasha is winning."

Tony crossed his arms, looking skeptically at the two boys, "And what are you doing here?"

Peter grinned, "Going to get…" Harley slapped his hand back over Peter's mouth.

"SNACKS! We're going to get snacks." Without moving his hand from Peter's mouth, Harley grabbed the smaller boy's arm and started dragging him down the hallway. "And we gotta get them now! Right now! See you later Tony!"

"Hey! Wait!" Tony called, but the boys had already disappeared down the hallway. He sighed, and went back to his quest to find Rhody, Bruce, and Pepper.

Tony looked around for a while, and still couldn't find them, so he doubled back to the Great Hall, hoping he just missed them in the halls.

When he still didn't see them, he wandered over to the Ravenclaw table where Charles Xavier was sitting with his boyfriend, Erik Lehnsherr.

"Hey, Xavier!" he called, causing Charles to turn, and Erik to shoot him a death glare.

"Hi Tony!" Charles grinned, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks… Have you seen Bruce or Pepper? Or Rhodes?"

"Not since this morning, I thought they'd be with you?"

"Me too…" Tony sighed. "Well thanks anyway."

"No problem! I hope you find them."

"Thanks." Tony sighed walking back in the direction of the door. When he looked up, he saw Natasha Romanoff leaning against the doorframe.

"Stark." She smirked.

"Wha… Where have you been?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

"Then let's go." Natasha spun on her heel, walking purposefully out of the room.

Tony stood in shock.

"Are you coming?" she called. And he jogged after her.

He followed Natasha through the halls, all the way up to Ravenclaw tower. She came to a stop outside the doors, looking back to Tony.

"Well?"

"Well what? I'm following you."

"It's your Common Room, open the door."

"But you…"

She leaned against the wall, checking her nails, "Do you wanna know why I was in there or not?"

Tony took a breath, but decided he would regret what he was about to say and wisely shut his mouth before pissing Natasha off. He turned to the door.

"Where do Vanished objects go?" it asked

"They go into non-being," Tony said, effortlessly, "which is, to say, everything."

The door swung open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!"

Tony jumped back in shock, hearing Natasha laugh at his side before striding into the room. Inside was Pepper, Bruce, and Rhody, along with Peter, Harley, the rest of the Avengers, Barnes, Loki, Kate, Nebula and the Guardians, Scott, Hope, the Maximoff Twins and Jonas, Strange and Wong, Phil, Maria, Sam, and Shuri, Okoye, and T'Challa. There was a giant cake in the center of the room, and decorations haphazardly strewn across half the room, while the other half was impeccably decorated. (He could tell which half Pepper's side was.)

If anyone asked, there were no tears forming in the corner of his eyes when Barton called "Hey Stark! You gonna join us?"

"Of course!" Tony laughed, walking in the room and ruffling Peter's hair, "Wouldn't be much of a party without me, would it?"


	43. Hogwarts Staff List

**Doreen Allene Green:** Care of Magical Creatures – _Hufflepuff_

 **Alison Blaire:** Music – _Gryffindor_

 **Shang Chi:** Ancient Studies – _Hufflepuff_

 **Helen Cho:** Alchemy – _Ravenclaw_

 **Carol Danvers:** Flying Instructor/Quidditch Coach – _Gryffindor_

 **Nicholas Fury:** Headmaster – _Slytherin_

 **Heimdall Gold:** Divination – _Gryffindor – Head of House_

 **Happy Hogan:** Caretaker – _Squib_

 **Stan Lee:** Art/Muggle Art – _Gryffindor_

 **Michael Morbius:** Ancient Runes – _Slytherin_

 **May Parker:** Muggle Studies/Muggle Music – _Hufflepuff_

 **Klara Prast:** Herbology – _Hufflepuff_

 **Hank Pym:** Charms – _Ravenclaw – Head of House_

 **Robbie Reyes:** Ghoul Studies – _Slytherin_

 **Everett Ross:** Arithmancy – _Hufflepuff – Head of House_

 **Erik Selvig:** Astronomy – _Ravenclaw_

 **Obadiah Stane:** Transfiguration – Slytherin

 **Yao Swinton:** History of Magic – _Gryffindor_

 **Thanos Titan:** Defense Against the Dark Arts – _Slytherin_

 **Yondu Udonta:** Potions – _Slytherin – Head of House_

 **Janet Van Dyne:** Apparition – _Ravenclaw_

 **Adam Warlock:** Magical Theory – _Gryffindor_


	44. Triwizard Tournament 2: Dragons

Natasha dropped her books on the table in the Library, earning glares from the other students in the Library. "Dragons."

"What?" asked Steve Rogers.

"The first challenge is Dragons."

"How…" Stephen Strange said in disbelief.

"Does that really matter?"

"It does." Strange retorted, "We've been researching this for weeks, and I would love to know how you were able to…"

"It doesn't matter" Steve Rogers said, cutting his roommate off, "Thank you Natasha."

"But," James Rhodes added, "Now we have to figure out how you're gonna fight a fricken Dragon."

"Ugh!" Sam Wilson groaned, dropping his head into his book.

Strange scoffed, "A simple stunning spell should do the trick."

"On a Dragon?" Tony Stark argued, "There is no way a stunning spell is working on a Dragon!"

"Shhh!" Justin Hammer hissed from a few tables over.

Natasha rolled her eyes, yanking a chair from an empty table and loudly dragging it to the open spot between Rogers and Wilson.

"Shhh!"

"Oh shut _up_ Hammer!" Tony whined.

Justin's mouth dropped open, "I'm telling the Headmaster on you!"

"Yeah?" Tony challenged as Justin ran from the room, "Well good luck finding him!"

"Dude," Rhodes sighed, "You know he's probably gonna tell Professor Pym on you, right?"

"So what? It won't be the first time."

"Can we get back to the Dragons?" Wilson asked, "I don't know about you, but I'd actually like to eat dinner tonight."

"I'm telling you," Strange said, "Stunning spell."

Rogers sighed, "I'm sure that'll be a good back-up Stephen, but I think I'd like a better plan than that."

"Yeah." Natasha agreed, "Stunning spells only keep Logan down for less than a minute, and he is way smaller than a dragon."

Strange looked at her in disbelief, "How do you…"

"We're on the same quidditch team?" Natasha sighed, "Charles uses Stupefy on Logan almost every day."

"Well," Strange scoffed, "Than that means he has a built-up immunity to…"

"Strange." Rogers said sternly, gaining the attention of everyone at the table aside from Tony, who was nose deep in a charms book, "I am not going up against a _Dragon_ using only stupefy. There has got to be other options."

"I've got it." Tony said, looking wildly up from his book.

"What?" Rogers asked.

"Reducio." Stark grinned.

Strange looked at Tony in disbelief, "What?"

"Reducio." Stark said again with much more confidence, "Just shrink the bastard."

"Huh." Rogers grinned.

To say that Steve was nervous would be an understatement.

He was going to face a Dragon.

Bucky still wasn't talking to him.

Tony had bets on the winner of this task.

So did Rocket.

And also, he was facing a _Dragon._

It was a rough morning.

"You're gonna do fine." Peggy said, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Natasha shrugged, "And Headmaster Fury wouldn't _actually_ let it kill you."

He stared at her in horror.

"Not that it would ever get that close!" Sam added quickly.

"Rogers!" Headmaster Fury barked, "Get in here!"

Steve gulped, dragging his feet as he walked into the blocked off area of the tent.

"Good Luck!"

"Don't die!"

"You got this!"

Durmstrang's champion, Kurt Wagner, went first. He was able to retrieve his golden egg in just under 7 minutes, with the help of various stunning spells. Steve could almost feel the waves of pride coming off Stephen Strange in the crowd. When he peeked between the curtains, he could see Strange smugly grinning at Stark where they were sitting with Pepper, Rhody, Bruce, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Peggy. Behind them were Peter Parker, Ned, Harley, Loki, and Kate. The Guardians were sitting a few rows up, Rocket nervously biting his nails. Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson and the rest of SHIELD were sitting a ways up from them, and Steve could just make out T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye, and Shuri making small talk with Charles Xavier and the "X-men" near the top of the student stands. He couldn't see Bucky anywhere, and he had no idea why it bothered him as much as it did since it seemed the rest of the school was all in attendance rooting for him.

Steve gulped when he saw the dragon he was to be facing, a Swedish Short-Snout. From the bit of reading he, Tony, Natasha and Pepper had done on Dragons over the last two nights, he knew that this dragon has silvery skin that is used to make protective gloves and shields. It's known for the blue flame that shoots from its nostrils that can reduce bone to ash in seconds. But, it has also killed fewer humans than most other dragon breeds. Which was at least one positive.

He was still nervous when they called him out there to start his Trial.

But that wasn't going to make him back down.

When the trial started, the first thing Steve did was cast what Tony jokingly called his 'signature spell', Protego. The shield covered him from the first charge of the dragon, causing the crowd to break into cheers.

"Kick it's ass Rogers!" he heard Tony call from the stands.

Steve carefully waited for the beast to charge at him again. Just as it was about to reach him, he dropped the shield charm, causing the audience to shriek in horror before he shouted "REDUCIO!"

There was a large flash of purple light, and then what felt like a bug bounced off him, but it was actually a very tiny dragon. Steve and the crowd started laughing at the same time, as he walked right up to the golden egg, picking it up with the now tiny dragon chasing angrily after him the entire way.

The entire crowd erupted in cheers as Steve thrust the egg into the air. He spared a glance over at the stands where Rocket was collecting money from a line of other students, Strange looked like he was having an existential crisis, Tony was cheering like mad, and somehow, right in between Sam and Natasha was Bucky. He was glaring at him, and if his eyes were knives Steve knew he'd be dead. But none of that mattered because Bucky was _here_ and Steve had not died and even managed to _win_ (somehow), and really, that was all that mattered.


	45. The Guardians & Defenders

"I'll give you 20 galleons if you prove Hammer is stealing my assignments."

"20 Galleons!" Rocket yelled, "We'll do it!"

"Rocket!" Gamora hissed, "can I talk to you for a second?"

But he wasn't listening keeping his back to Gamora as he aggressively shook Tony Stark's hand. "You got yourself a deal Stark!"

"Rocket!" Gamora yelled as Tony walked off down the hallway, "How are we going to prove Justin Hammer is stealing his assignments! We don't even know if he is or not! And even if we did, how do we prove that?"

"We'll figure it out." Rocket said nonchalantly, "How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Quill and I have been following Hammer for three days and seen nothing. This is pointless." Drax said, glaring at Rocket who was sitting with Groot on a wall out on the castle grounds.

"There are 20 Galleons on the line Drax!" Rocket cried, "and where is Quill anyway!?"

"He said he was coming" Gamora sighed, sitting at the base of the wall with a book open in her lap.

"He's not here." Drax mumbled, causing Gamora to glare daggers at him.

After a few minutes, Peter came jogging out of the castle with Luke Cage at his heels, "Guys!" he called.

"Gamora and Mantis are not guys Quill." Drax observed, pushing himself to his feet.

"Ignore him." Gamora sighed.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Rocket said, point to Luke.

" _Rocket_ ," Peter sighed, "You remember my roommate Luke."

"But why is he…"

"He's here because he and his friends might be able to help us out with our problem."

"I'm listening…"

* * *

"Here." Jessica Jones said, handing Quill an Envelope.

"Thank you?" he said, peering curiously at the manila envelope labeled Alias Investigations. Inside were a series of pictures of Justin Hammer sneaking inside Professor's offices, Tony's dorm room, trading papers, books, and potions.

"Where did you get these?" Peter asked, but when he looked back up Jessica was gone.

"I can't believe it. 20 galleons" Rocket said, running his fingers over the coins in his hands.

"No kidding." Peter said, "Think of everything we can do with these!"

"Zonkos."

"Honeydukes."

"Butterbeer."

Their fantasies were ruined by the clearing of a throat, causing both boys to abruptly turn around.

"I believe half of that is ours." Said Matt Murdock.

Rocket started laughing, "What do you mean by that Murdock?"

"That's one of Luke's friends." Peter whispered.

"I think you'll find that we did all the work." Murdock said, "But we'll settle for half."

"One." Rocket said, "I'll give you one."

"Oh," Murdock grinned, "But you wouldn't want Professor Titan getting his hands on this would you?" He handed Peter a picture, showing him and Gamora kissing behind the quidditch bleachers.

"Give him the money Rocket." Peter said.

"No!" Rocket cried, "I'm not giving this schmuck my money 'cause he has a picture of you macking on your girlfriend."

"Rocket." Peter warned.

"No Quill."

Peter pointed his want at Rocket, "Stupefy!"

After Rocket collapsed on the ground, Peter slipped the bag of coins from his hand and giving him some to Matt.

"Get rid of that thing Matt."

"That'll be extra."

"How much?"

"3 more galleons."

"Fine." Peter grumbled, pulling 3 more coins out and handing them to Murdock.

"Consider it gone." Murdock smiled, "Nice doing business with you boys."


	46. FitzSimmons

**1) Daisy Johnson**

"Uh… Jemma?"

She looked up from her book, smiling up at her new friend. "Yeah?"

"Phil said we should be getting dressed soon."

Jemma looked around, noticing that both he and Maria were no longer in the cabin. "Where did they go?"

"They had to meet with the other Prefects." Daisy smiled, pulling her trunk down from the shelf it was on. She gestured at Fitz, who was asleep, resting his head in Jemma's lap. "Should we uh, wake him up?"

"Oh!" Jemma smiled, "Of course!" She put her book down on the seat next to her, trailing her fingers down his cheek, "Fitz, it's time to wake up."

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her as Fitz began to stir, blinking awake. "What Jemma?"

"We need to get changed!"

"Already?" Fitz murmured.

"Yep. Daisy and I will get changed in here first than you."

Fitz yawned, "Okay." Before walking out in the hall, sliding the door closed behind him.

"So." Daisy grinned, "You and Fitz?"

"What?" Jemma asked.

Daisy laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be great!"

* * *

 **2) Ian Boothby**

"Hey Fitz!" Ian called, opening the door to his room, "Do you have any idea what Professor Pym was talking about today?" He glanced around the room, expecting to see Fitz and some of his other roommates, but instead he saw Fitz and Jemma Simmons sitting with their sides pressed against each other on Fitz's bed.

"Oh!" Ian gasped, backing out of the room, "I didn't realize…I'll just go."

The door slammed shut.

"What was that about?" Jemma asked.

"I have no idea." Fitz shrugged.

* * *

 **3) Clint Barton & Kate Bishop**

"Hey Clint?" Kate asked from where she was bent over the Marauder's Map.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that every time I look at the Map Fitz and Simmons are together?"

Clint chuckled, "Because they're always together."

"But, like, all the time?"

"Why do you think everyone calls them FitzSimmons?"

"Hm." Kate shrugged, "I guess I never thought about it."

* * *

 **4) SHIELD**

"We know that Rogers is involved with the Avengers." Fitz said.

"And the Avengers started after Thor Odinson nearly killed Rumlow." Simmons added.

"So the team is at least the two of them."

"Now Rogers is good friends with"

"Romanoff, and Barton does whatever she does." Simmons said.

"That's four, and since YoYo said she's seen Stark hanging around Rogers a lot"

"it's best to assume he's involved. And he of course"

"would bring Banner. And possibly Rhodes, though we aren't 100% on that." Fitz finished, smiling at their SHIELD teammates.

"Told you." Daisy whispered in Phil's ear as he and the others stared at FitzSimmons in shock.

"And the Guardians?" May asked.

"Oh that's easy." Simmons smiled, "The Guardians have Quill and Rocket written all over it."

"Gamora is Quill's girlfriend, and Groot is Rocket's brother."

"And Drax and Mantis follow them around everywhere."

"Hm" Phil pondered, "Impressive. Daisy send the Guardians an owl. YoYo and Mack, leave a note in that abandoned classroom you saw Stark and Rogers in. And FitzSimmons, good work."

* * *

 **5) Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"All you have to do is cast 'Expecto Patronum'. I expect a Patronus from each and every one of you." Professor Titan said, sitting down at his desk and folding his arms.

All the students starting shifting on their feet mumbling their complaints, "He can't even cast one." Gamora Titan hissed.

"Form a Line!" Professor Titan's voice boomed over the classroom.

All the students grumble and reluctantly from a line, pushing to be in the back.

"Jemma Simmons!" Professor Titan bellowed, "You first!"

She gulped as Daisy pushed her forward.

Taking a deep breath, Jemma thought of her best memory, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, her hand gripping Fitz's tightly. The awe, the wonder, the candles and other students. The sorting, both of them in Hufflepuff, the meal, the moment they saw the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Expecto Patronum!" she called, a blue light emitting from her wand. Slowly, but surely, it took the form of a small Capuchin Monkey. She smiled at her monkey as it climbed around the room.

Professor Titan clicked his tongue, "Small, but corporal none the less. Next!"

Jemma scampered off to the side as Daisy reached the front of the line, she had a smirk on her face, because she had already cast a full corporal Patronus before.

After a few more students had gone, it was Fitz's turn to try the spell.

"Any time now!" Professor Titan shouted.

Fitz bit his lip and looked at Simmons. She smiled at him and motioned for him to take a deep breath. He did, trying to think of his happiest memory. He remembered seeing the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Simmons was at his side, their hands clasped, with her parents and his mother trailing behind. All of their things were piled on one trolley, that her father was pushing. He remembered climbing into the train the first time, reaching out a hand to help Simmons up after him. Waving to their parents, meeting Daisy and Phil on the train. He took another deep breath.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A blue light emanated from his wand as a little Capuchin Monkey sprung from the tip, wildly jumping around the room before settling on his shoulder.

He looked back at Simmons who was smiling at him, and Daisy who had a hand over her mouth as if she was holding back laughter.


	47. Author's Note 20

So, it's been awhile huh? I wanted to assure you all that I am by no means done with this story! I love it so much and I'm eager to write more. It's been a long couple months for me, I got a new puppy in August and then it was crunch time in school, but I graduated with my bachelors in December so now I can get back to writing!

Thanks so much for all the comments during my "break"! Please let me know if there are any ideas you have for this story, or any characters you love/would like to see more of.

I love you all,

thanks so much for your support,

I wish you all the best in 2020!

Toph51496+


End file.
